The Frozen Bride
by silverlineage
Summary: It was an ordinary prank. Freeze the house, have a laugh and leave. Jack Frost never intended to start a possible way to create an equal to himself. A possible frozen bride. There was only one problem. She was not immune to him. Now he has to follow her generations of daughters to ensure a proper bride is born for him. ***MATURE READERS ONLY*** Original story of Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

It was December 4, 1783 when she was born. The ice storm was at its peak when the shrill baby cries filled the tiny log cabin just outside the sleepy town of a primal English village. The village, itself, bordered a very harsh wilderness forest, and survival was fierce. It was winter right now, and it was one of the most violent storms the village had ever faced. So far, the tiny village was thriving. The population was small, but trade was exceptional from the fur and meat supply from traps. It was the sole purpose of the village with it being on the edge of a forest. And tonight, the village was going to gain a new member into the fold.

Everything was going as well as any labor could be expected. That was until the door and windows of the small cabin all blew open at once. As the mother lay back in her birthing pains, the midwife did all that she could to keep her breathing in check. The older woman saw this as an omen. The cold air swept through the cabin as though it was on a mission. It neatly removed all of the heat in the hearth. The coals were out as though they weren't touched for days, and a bone-jarring chill killed any existing heat in the room.

When the baby girl was born, the chilling wind seemed to pull around her tiny, fragile form. She was almost frozen on the way out, and completely chilled blue. She was crying at first from the intensity of the cold, but after a while, she seemed to stop. Even though her body shook intensely, she didn't feel the cold anymore. Furs were quickly wrapped around her body to try and warm the baby back up. As the midwife studied the infant, she noticed the eyes of the newborn. At first they were a warm brown. Then, right before her own eyes, the color in them changed to something resembling ice cold frost.

"This baby is cursed!" the midwife whispered. "Your daughter is a child of winter!"

"Still my child!" the burly father scowled. "And a curse? Never! We will see how she grows to really judge that! How is she? My wife?"

"She will live," the woman nodded. "I fear for the child."

"What do you mean?!" he growled now. His heavy, brown beard was getting coated with frost as he moved quickly to slam the windows and door back shut. Dark brown eyes searched for the next thing he needed to do to warm the place back up. His breath was misting out in the frigid air of the cabin now. That concerned him greatly. He went to the fireplace and found the wood ice cold. Even the small coals were cold to the touch. Swearing at this, he tried to get the fire going again frantically.

"Her eyes are not normal eyes," the midwife said. "They changed out of the womb."

"Well, if you keep quiet, then no harm will come of it. As I said, we will see how she grows," the new father said protectively. "If my daughter dies, then fine. If she lives, then she will live. Or she'll die by my own hands if she is seen as a threat."

"My baby?!" the weak woman whimpered. "Is my baby alive?! Why is she so quiet?"

"She lives," the midwife sighed and wrapped up the small bundle in a heavy cloth blanket over the furs. The woman's husband was at her side to ease her up to help her start nursing the newborn. The new mother's warm milk would help warm the baby up quickly.

"We'll take it from here. Thanks," the man mumbled. The midwife could only nod as she left. She would be keeping an eye on the child, and she knew the husband was right. If the baby girl was a threat, she would be seen to. The older woman would say nothing for now. She would let them handle the infant. The door was shut firmly behind her to keep the cold out. "How is our daughter?"

"She's so cold!" his wife frowned.

"I'll get the fire back up. Just rest easy," he said and gazed down at his daughter. Looking out the window now to judge the storm, he blinked his eyes with disbelief. Was that a man out there?! Then, with a flurry of snow, the man was gone. It actually unnerved him. He had to check it out. "I'm going to get more kindling! Keep yourself warm with her."

"Be careful!" she frowned. He only nodded and went outside, the door shut tight behind him once again. He did a thorough inspection of where the man was, but found nothing. No footprints. No disturbance in the snow. Maybe it was a hallucination. He didn't want to think that it could be anything else. He didn't want to think that he couldn't protect his newborn and his wife from something he couldn't hit. Muttering a small prayer of faith, he moved back to the cabin. Grabbing the kindling from where it was stored, he went back into the house to try and revive the fire as quickly as he could.

In the distance, the strange man reappeared. At first, he was perplexed. Leaning on his staff of wood and ice, he thought to himself. As he mulled over what happened, he ended up chuckling. Originally, he was only playing a rather common prank. Let the cold wind into the house, cause a little panic and freeze them all for a little bit. Nothing harmful at all. It was something he always did when he was bored. He wasn't counting on the child to be touched by his winter chill. It had an odd effect on her. For some reason, he was drawn to it. Could it be that something he secretly wanted had finally happened? Deciding to stick around and watch her, he knew he had time to kill. It's all he ever had now.

The father got the fire stoked back up, and the small cabin was warmed again within the hour under his expert care. A hot stew was soon simmering over it in a small cauldron. The baby was warmed up, but didn't seem affected. If anything, her shaking chill was gone, but her eyes stayed the same. It did unnerve him a little, but she was sleeping in that peaceful state that all newborns did after nursing. As he thawed out some water to use for the stew, his wife looked over at him a tired smile.

"What is it?" he asked, as he poured the carefully thawed water into the cauldron. More rabbit meat was added next. He needed his wife to regain as much strength as she could.

"What do we name her?" she smiled.

"Hmm. I know. Let's call her…Jenna," he smiled back. She nodded and lay back against the cushioning furs that were piled around her. He was one of the best hunters in the village. Furs were always plentiful, and they were purposely placed around her when she needed them. When she couldn't rest, he took out a bone flute that he carved out himself and started to play it. The new mother found herself relaxing at the soft sound. He knew she needed to rest, and playing the small flute showed that everything was at ease. With the warmth of the hearth going strong and the exhaustion of the birthing finally taking its toll, she gave a tired sigh and drifted off to sleep with her newborn.


	2. Chapter 2

Since her birth, the cold never really bothered the girl as she grew through the years. It was a bit eerie to the villagers, but she held her own and helped when she could. She was actually quite useful. During the warmer months, she appeared to be another villager. When it came to the colder times, she was always the first to be called on for assistance. She could tolerate quite a bit of the frigid weather, but only by so much. She may not mentally feel the chill, but her body could easily give out if it was too much. When she started to shiver, it was a clear sign that she would need the warmth of the fire, but it was only to warm her body. She could scarcely remember a winter where she was the one chosen to fetch the livestock, or chop the wood when the weather was at its coldest.

"Jenna! The fire needs kindling!" her mother called out from the tiny kitchen.

"Okay! I'll feed the sheep, too!" she replied from her small bedroom along the eastern main wall. The small cabin was extended out just enough to make space for her. Her father had gone missing three years after she was born. He went out to hunt in the snow and never returned. A search party was done, but nothing was found. It was actually common now for villagers to go missing during a hunting outing in winter. As much as she grieved with her mother, they had to continue to survive. It was only after he disappeared that Jenna was forced to do all the outside chores.

As she made her way outside, she muttered under her breath, "Oh, Father, where are you? Ever since that night, things have been much harder since you left. I fear the worst. I always have. At least you were able to teach me what you knew. Such as how to prepare kindling, and how to keep it ready. Good thing I kept the kindling in bulk, as you always advised me to do. It would have been nice to have learned how to hunt. Livestock do take up the slack, but it gets boring. But…oh well. As it is, the grain should be dry enough, too."

As she went to where the firewood was kept dry under various skins, she looked over the livestock. The sheep were cared for under the thatch covers and quite warm. They had to resort to livestock when their father vanished. He was an avid hunter for them before. The animals they had weren't much, but they were able to trade their fleece for supplies. An animal or two would be butchered for food, but the trade helped to keep that for the hardest of winters. As she fed the sheep, the cold clearly didn't bother her at all, and she wasn't surprised to find herself sitting down on a stump just inside their pen. She got lost in thought as she sat there, and she started to reminisce about her life. As if it ever helped her, but it always passed the time.

The main thing she recalled was what the neighboring villagers referred to her as. A child of winter. Whatever that meant. She didn't know why she was called that when her skin was a warm, autumn gold. Even her hair was a soft, light brown. But, her eyes were clearly different than the others. They were the color of a clear, morning mist, as though the pigment was gone from them. There was just enough there to show it was a light blue. No one else had eyes like hers. Even the midwife that helped deliver her had never seen eyes like hers. The midwife never said a thing until the questions started up. When she talked about the odd chill that happened in the cabin, the rumors of Jenna being cursed started to filter. At first, Jenna was called out for being a witch. There was no proof, but after the good deeds she did for the village, that speculation was shot down rather quickly.

She was also the only one that could walk out in a blizzard and return with a half-frozen pet that was lost in the storm. She was even able to help find other villagers if they were lost, too. She always seemed to know where to look. One of the boys she helped had his foot caught in a log! If it wasn't for her, he would have easily perished by either the storms, or the patrolling wolf pack. She wished she could have tried to find her father, but she was far too young to search on her own.

One of the other village boys had actually dared her to go out all night in the cold to see if she could. That was a couple years back, when she was fourteen. She almost died that night. The cold was so severe! If she ran back, she would have been safe, and her mother wouldn't have been so frantic. She wouldn't have cared to have been called names after that. But then, she wouldn't have met…him…

Oh, he was so handsome! She couldn't tell if he was real at first. She was fighting to stay awake at the time. What she found so odd was that he was wearing only a shirt and loose pants. He was even barefoot and walking in snow like nothing! It was almost as though he couldn't feel the cold like her. It puzzled her. But, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here today. She was amazed when he reached below his feet to pull a fur coat out from the snow. It was as though it was simply hidden there the whole time! It completely amazed her. But, it was the conversation he had with her that was alarming. It was almost as though he was pleased to see her. It was like he knew her and had watched her for a very long time. Almost as if he secretly protected her.

He had asked if she was cold. She said she wasn't. It was a clear truth. It had actually surprised him a bit. Most would say it to try and impress him, but she didn't know that. He saw that she was shaking, but she simply didn't feel the cold. She could tell that he was indecisive over various things. He had taken a staff off his back to lean on as he watched her, and even the staff seemed odd. It looked like it was covered in ice. She would have thought that it was made of ice, but there was just a slight hint of wood under the thick layer. Just by being near the staff, it made her body shiver even more, but she didn't feel it. She couldn't explain it. Even as he wrapped the heavy fur around her body and left, she had a feeling that she was going to see him again. She actually wanted to see him again. He was as different as she was, and she felt tied to him somehow. Why was that?

As she tried to remember more of the meeting, she suddenly glanced up at a looming shadow. It was him. A shock of light blue hair that was spiked up an inch in height was the first thing noticed. Then it was the incredibly pale, blue skin. The thin, brown tunic and loose brown pants barely hid the strong, lithe physique he had. He was thin, but it was more like an athletic build, if that. She regarded him a touch speechlessly as he knelt down to study her.

Her mind was barely functioning at the time he last saw her. She didn't quite remember what he looked like, only that he was very handsome. And he still was. It actually took her breath away for a moment, and she found herself shivering. How long was she outside for? Was she lost in thought for so long?! His staff was actually strapped to his back now, and out of the way. At her astonished look, he chuckled and asked, "Hmm. You're shivering. Are you cold?"

"No," she frowned. "I am not cold. Who are you?"

"Ah. Able to think again?" he smiled. He made a mound of snow into the form of a chair and sat in it. "Before I tell you, I need to ask you some questions. I tried to ask you them before, but your mind wasn't fully there. So, I would like to ask them again."

"Okay," she nodded. His voice was very pleasing to listen to. She really liked it.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen winters. Two have passed since we met, I think."

"I see. What season were you born in?"

"Winter, actually. In the last month of the year. There was a large winter storm when I was born, and I was told that I was frozen when I was born. The villagers call me a child of winter. I honestly don't feel cold, but my body can feel cold without me knowing. So, it's the truth when I say I don't feel cold."

"All your life this has happened?"

"Yes."

"Very interesting," he mused. He knew all of this, of course. He was just making conversation. "So, you don't feel cold, mentally, but your body does physically. Hmm. Interesting, indeed…"

She watched him get up and walk around as though trying to decide on something. He glanced over as he heard someone leaving the house and he frowned. It was her mother looking for her. Likely trying to find out what was taking so long. Taking his staff off his back, he blew on the edge of it to cause a flurry of snow in that direction. It caused the intruder to head back in quickly. When the door slammed shut, he was at the door within seconds to tap on the handle. He froze it from the inside out. Now the door wouldn't budge until it thawed. Grinning to himself, he was back at Jenna's spot with his staff on his back and sitting back down as though he never moved from it.

"Who are you?!" she gasped.

"In a moment I'll get to that," he said with a touch of mischief in his ice blue eyes. They almost reminded her of the frozen blue frost on a pond before it turned to ice. "I want to give you something."

"Why should I accept something from someone that won't tell me a name?" she frowned.

"So true!" he giggled playfully. "I suppose you're right. Tell me. Have you ever heard of something that's referred to as, oh…a sprite of winter?"

"A sprite? A mischief making pixie?" she asked with a harder frown. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know of one specifically associated with winter itself? Like…oh…the embodiment of frost or snow? The one that makes the rime on your shoes? Or the frost on your windows?"

"Well, the only name that comes to mind would be Father Winter…" she thought. Then she looked at his wide grin.

"I'm not actually a father. So, you can call me Jack. Okay?" he winked. She was in shock. Now it all fit into place for her.

"Don't you have…other places to be?" she asked.

"Not really. Winter tends to itself. I can actually appear in other seasons. I like to confuse the simple folk with that unusually cold breeze from time to time. Of course, winter is the most fun! Winter is when I can reign as a form of supremacy. However, when it comes to weather itself, I simply help it along. But…well…you impress me. There's something about you that I like. I usually don't bother with others. No need to, really. As for you, I want to get to know you more. You're…special to me. I think. Maybe. So, I'll have to hang out a while longer. I'm sure you won't mind. Right?"

"But…why?" she frowned.

"I'm collecting a debt."

"What debt?!"

"For saving your life."

"But I didn't ask you to!"

"No, you didn't. But, you accepted it all the same. You still have the fur, don't you?"

"I…" she frowned and sulked. It was on her bed, and she slept with it practically every night. He knew this. "What debt do you need?"

"Your talent has not yet matured. In time, your daughters will inherit it. Only one will surpass you. That is the one I will follow around in life," he muttered to her as he leaned in close. "One of your daughters is destined to be mine. Until then, I will ensure your survival. I will ensure the chosen daughter's survival. I will follow that line of girls through the ages until both mind and body are able to resist the cold. Only then will I claim the final one as my bride."

"A bride?" she blinked.

"Yes."

"And if there are no daughters born from me?"

"Then one of your sons will carry it, and I will follow him until he produces a daughter."

"How will you ensure my survival? How will you follow me? Why can't you simply make me your bride?" she found herself spewing out the questions. Then she blushed at what she asked and looked away. At the last question asked, he carefully moved to touch the top of her hand. Now she gasped. She felt the chill of his touch. Her flesh was chilled completely blue, and she even saw the slight imprint of his fingers there. If it was any longer, she would have lost her hand.

"That is why I cannot make you my bride now," he said with a soft, sad smile. "As much as I want to, your talent is not perfect. You are not ready for me. I would kill you just by trying to hug you with bare flesh. It must get stronger with each generation of yours. So, in turn, I will ensure that you have a proper husband to marry. I will take care of your funding needs, and I make sure you never go into poverty. I will protect the daughter you birth that will inherit your ability. I will handle everything."

"So…" she paused. "You would have made me your bride?!"

"Yes," he nodded. "But, as I have just shown you, my very touch would harm you."

"You actually…find me attractive…?"

"Very. I'd try to hide it, but…why bother?" he said with a small grin. "So, yes. I am attracted to you. I always was, I think. Anyways, you know now why I can't make you my bride."

"I do have a request of you."

"Oh? What is that?"

"When I'm on my deathbed…I would like to see you before I die," she said softly.

"I can arrange that," he nodded lightly.

"And…if I'm suffering…"

"Worry not. I won't let you suffer for long," he said gently. She gave a small nod at this. It was just the fact of knowing that she would be tended to if it came to it. She felt some relief in it. Then she thought, and he looked at her curiously.

"How will you track down my daughters?" she asked. She was actually trying to thaw her skin out by unconsciously rubbing it warm. It would be permanently marked with numbness after it healed.

"With this token," he said, as he pulled out a perfectly formed ice sphere that fit neatly in the center of his palm. It was chiseled with elaborate engravings and looked quite heavy. At the very top of it was a runic symbol for ice. "It's an ice diamond. One of the only few ever made. Only I can make them. Quite rare, this way. This one, however, is priceless. It's very special and can never be sold or given away. You could say that, oh, it's a bit of a part of me. In that sense. You can give this to your destined daughter to hold onto when she is ready to leave your side."

"All right. I understand. But, I…do have a question now. An important one, you see. If you can answer it, I'd be grateful," she said, as she looked troubled.

"Go ahead. If I can answer, I will."

"My father. Do you…know what happened to him?"

"I do," he nodded. "I saw everything. You have my deepest apologies. I tried to save him."

"So…he's gone?" she asked with a touch of despair.

"He is. Hunting in winter is always risky. Everyone knows that. Even wolves…need to eat…"

She gasped and he actually found himself pulling another fur out from the ground to wrap around her to comfort her. It was the only safe way to be close to her. He was surprised at himself for going so far. It was then that he realized that, as long as a heavy fur was between them, he could touch her safely. But, he wouldn't want to risk it. He watched her carefully as she kept control of her emotions. The time was past for shedding tears, but it was just the shock of knowing. He knew this. When the shock passed, he pulled a bone flute out from the snow next. It was the same one that her father always played on when he was at home and content. Now the tears fell as she could only nod.

"Thank you," she whispered, and she took the flute. "I'll give it to my Mother."

"Of course," he nodded. "I'll be watching over you. Oh. Here. Before I forget."

She blinked at two pouches given to her. One held a small collection of ice diamonds that would be easy to sell. The other was empty to hold his token. He told her softly to not touch the diamonds unless it was necessary. Even she understood this. Greed can take on a deadly turn. What he didn't tell her was that the smaller diamonds could be tracked and destroyed if used for unreasonable terms. He could simply remove them and change them back into water. When he left, she got up and hugged the small flute to her. The memories she had of her father were very scarce, but she treasured them with everything she had. She hid the pouches in her tunic. She'd work on stitching inner pockets later. She had to do so, anyways, for coin when she traded supplies. Moving to the door of the cabin, she saw what Jack did to keep it closed. She actually found herself giggling a bit.

"I can't open the door!" her mother shouted.

"It's frozen! Get a coal from the hearth!" she shouted back. She heard her mother swear and she shook her head. It took some time, but the door was thawed enough to budge it open. Only when she was safely inside did she reveal the flute.

"This flute!" her mother said with an aching tone in her voice.

"I found it outside. It's what took so long," Jenna said with her own trembling voice and they hugged. "I counted the sheep. They are all there. I heard the wind whistling oddly, and I found the flute on the ground near them."

"I wish I knew what happened to your father," her mother admitted.

"Sometimes…it's best not to know," Jenna said softly. At this, her mother could only nod. Her mother was starting to get older, as it was. She didn't want to burden her with how he died.


	3. Chapter 3

As they worked in the home, Jack was scouring the surrounding area. It was time to find Jenna a worthy husband. He knew her mother was sick and didn't have long. Maybe another year or two, if that. Humans tended to die rather quickly. Hovering on the wind, he listened for anything of use. He was about to give up and search elsewhere, but he heard a rather interesting conversation happening in the village. Landing on a rooftop, he settled down to eavesdrop.

"You'll never find a girl, Clifton! Stop mugging about!" an older teenage boy snickered.

"Neither will you, John!" the other boy retorted. "With the way you make the girls cry by breathing on them! You even melt the ice from the stench that comes from your mouth!"

"Do not!" the youth flustered. Jack was grinning a touch at this, but there was something about the one called Clifton that sparked an interest. He had been listening to the village gossip before, for anything about Jenna, so it was easy to recall what he knew about the young man. He was well liked in the village. He was a very hard worker, and he was already making a small name for himself with his wood working and carpentry. He was even starting to make small, basic traps for snaring animals instead of actively hunting them. It was much safer, and it salvaged the pelts, too. From what else Jack could recall, he did have a faint fondness for Jenna. Maybe it was time to test the theory.

He waited until two hours before dusk. He watched Clifton build up the hearth in the home and take out the traps he made for the night. He was set to replace the ones that had broken or went missing if the animal got loose. As the youth made his rounds, Jack lightly touched a trap that was being approached to freeze it over. This had Clifton swearing by the time he reached it to try and pry it open.

"Damned weather!" he snorted, as he jabbed the ice free with a small stone pick. "It's gonna ruin it! Ah, damn! There's ice all through the string and leather!"

"Jenna could help you," Jack said, as he calmly approached. Clifton spun around and stared at him. "She is a bit, oh, used to the cold, you know."

"I've never seen you before," Clifton muttered. As Jack was being studied, the youth was being studied in turn. He was filling out nicely in the chest already from working with a hammer and chisel. His hair was a burnished brown-red color, but his skin was neatly tanned. He wasn't too tall or too short, either. He would be perfect for Jenna.

"I've been around. Anyways, like I said, you should have Jenna help you," Jack smirked.

"Her? The cold girl? She's cursed!" he scowled.

"And yet she helped you find your way through that ice storm three years back. Right? Or am I wrong?" Jack asked calmly. Clifton gaped. He told no one about that. "Yes. You were searching for wood and the storm hit. No one could find you. So, on a whim, she went out and found you with your foot stuck in a broken log. That's what also gave you the idea to make traps. Am I wrong?"

"Who are you?!" Clifton asked now. He was clearly not mortal with skin and hair like that!

"Jenna's benefactor," Jack said lightly. "I told her I would find someone for her. You fit the bill for her. Now go to her. Talk to her. Get to know her. Marry her."

"And if I say no?" he growled. Jack grinned wickedly and touched another trap of leather and string at the youth's hip. When it froze over, his jaw dropped.

"I'll break every trap you make from this point forward," Jack grinned. "With glee!"

"If her sire was around, he'd kill you!" he muttered. "If only he was found!"

"I saw him die by the wolf pack your village is trying to kill," Jack said seriously, and he leaned towards him on his staff. Now Clifton looked at him with disbelief. "I tried to help him. But…even wolves know how to move in a storm. And yes, Jenna knows. I told her this. Just earlier today, in fact. Her mother does not know. It will harm more than help if her mother knew what happened. However, if you marry Jenna, I will help you get revenge for her father's death with your traps and hunting skills. I will help you make some decent coin off of those pelts. I can even help keep your family from going hungry in the hardest of winters."

"What's so special about Jenna?" he asked. "What's in it for you?"

"She's important to me. She owes me a small debt. Why? Simple. I saved her life. This was a year after you were saved. As for the debt, it happened on the night your friend, John, dared her to pull an all-nighter in the storm. She nearly froze to death. I found her. I saved her. So, she owes me a debt and has agreed to my terms. The chill that lives in her bones will be passed down to her offspring. Eventually, one of her daughters will be meant for me."

"She almost died…" Clifton blinked. He seemed to disregard everything else said. Just the fact that she nearly died shook him to the core. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Are you?" Jack asked with amusement. "I thought you didn't like Jenna?"

"I…" Clifton started and looked away. "I do like her. I just don't know if she would ever like me. I wish I knew."

"If you help her get vengeance for her father, she will marry you without a second thought. Love can happen later. This I do know," Jack nodded.

"But, I don't want her to marry me just for that! I want it to mean something! If you really know everything about her…about us as a village…then you should know what our marriages mean," he said.

"True. I have witnessed a few of them," Jack mused. "Fine. Go to her. Have her help you with your traps. Tell her what you want to do to help her. Just be quick about it before nightfall hits. It's getting dark enough, and she needs to fully see you before the sun goes down."

"Fine," Clifton mumbled and left quickly. He knew the man he spoke to wasn't human. It was only obvious. He would have to think more on it later. Right now, he wanted to see Jenna. Learning that she almost died sent an unusual protective streak through him. He needed to see to her safety. Jack followed closely behind him, unnoticed and shielded by the power of the staff and the chilling wind. He was quite pleased with himself.

Jenna was busy helping break the snow away from the ground to reveal the grass for the small flock of sheep to graze. At the sound of crunching snow, she looked up with a touch of alarm. On seeing who it was, she frowned and said, "Clifton? Is that you?"

"Yes," he said with a small smile. "Um, I need some help."

"With what?" she asked curiously.

"My traps froze over," he frowned and showed them to her. She clucked her tongue and took one to start breaking the ice off of it. "An odd man did it."

"What?" she paused, and she looked at him with concern.

"Yeah. He also told me…that…well…he saved your life. Is this true?"

"Oh. Yes. He did," she said softly. She began to work on the trap again. Then he saw the bandage on her hand and pointed at it.

"What is that?!" he demanded.

"Just a bit of a freeze happened. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt, and it's almost healed," she said.

"Freeze? From what? I thought you couldn't be frozen!"

"Apparently, I can't feel the cold, but my body still gets hurt by it," she sighed. "It's how I almost died, you see. My body needs to stay warm. I thought you knew this!"

"Not  
all of it. I was only told small things. You know how gossip goes. I didn't know that you were dared to go out that night, either!" he growled. "I'm gonna kill him when I see him!"

"What's gotten into you?!" Jenna asked. She stood up now, and the trap was fully forgotten. She gasped when she found herself pulled into his arms and hugged. She was surprised at how warm he was. She didn't expect that, and she shivered. In a way, it didn't feel right to her. He wasn't Jack. Clifton was just surprised at how cold Jenna was to the touch. Now he focused on trying to warm her, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he began to find her quite beautiful.

"Tell me, Jenna," he sighed as he hugged her. "Have you ever thought about me?"

"Well…" she faltered. "I can't say that I've thought about anyone. I always thought that I was an outcast from what I can do. Just appreciated for small things. I never gave it much thought, truly."

"Would you…think about me?" he asked. "About us being together?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I've always cared about you, Jenna. Ever since you helped me in that storm. It's true that I didn't trust you at first. But…with you saving my life that night…it changed everything."

"I see. The town would see you as an outcast, too, though. Won't they?"

"I wouldn't care," he admitted. That had her look at him with surprise. "You've been supplying me with trade for the carpentry I do. If it wasn't for the fleece from your sheep, the village would be suffering! I can defend you with that. And everyone knows that I'm getting far more skilled with the carpentry trade. I'm also hoping that…with the traps…I'll finally be able to bring down the wolves, too. If I can kill them off, then no one can say anything about us."

"Do you think you can?" she asked with a touch of hopefulness. Now he looked at her and saw exactly how hurt she was by the knowledge of her father's death. He swallowed and nodded.

"If you marry me, I vow to bring every one of those furry bastards down!" he growled. Jack could only smile a bit tightly at the kiss that was shared next. He saw Jenna as his, but he would wait. Her offspring with this promising lad would empower the gift she had. He waited all this time for another to be like himself. Another century or two was nothing. He always had time to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

He witnessed their marriage about four months later. True to his word, he helped Clifton take out every single wolf until the pack finally fled the region. The small village started to prosper after the threat was gone. It wouldn't be until a year later in the thick of winter that Jack would find himself at the door of the small hut. Jenna was giving birth to her firstborn. She hadn't touched any of the ice diamonds to sell, since their trade of fleece, furs and carpentry was more than enough to keep them stable.

"Oh. It's you," Clifton frowned as he answered the door.

"Yes. I'm sure she told you of her debt to me?" he asked.

"She has. You did tell me something of it before. So, I know why you're here now. And I haven't forgotten your help with the wolves. What happens if her firstborn is the one you need? I won't let you take my child away from us!"

"Of course, not! I can't care for an infant! I am only here to see if it is the one that I will need to protect with the family. I have no plans to take anyone away. Besides, the talent needs to mature more. It could take a few of your generations. All I am doing is showing that I'm here," Jack said with a smirk.

"Fine," he nodded and let Jack in. Clifton could already feel the chill from otherworldly man, and he moved to sit by Jenna. The midwife appeared next, and she gaped in shock at the sight of Jack. She was the very same midwife that helped Jenna when she was being born into the world. On looking at the pale blue man, she recognized exactly who he was. Then the connection came to her as to how Jenna had her strange talent. What she thought, though, was that Jack was her father. Far from the truth, but Jack couldn't let the villagers know of his hand with Jenna's upbringing.

"Just do your job," Jack muttered to her. "I'll ensure that you'll never have a cold breeze in or around your house again with each birth you assist Jenna with. But, if you speak of me to the village, you'll find your house snowed in each winter. Got it?" he growled.

"Y-yes, Sir!" she gaped. Clifton actually found himself grinning. The midwife was the main source of town gossip. If Jack could still her tongue, it would be for the best.

"Oh. And to add more insult to injury, I will further ensure that, if you break your word, not only will your house be covered in snow, but no one will feel welcome around you ever again!" he added. The midwife could only nod. Jenna was too focused on controlling the contractions that had started after her water broke. Within the hour, Clifton was holding his son. Jack could tell that it wasn't the child he would be following. There was a bit of relief on the new father's face when Jack left shortly after.

"So, our firstborn is not the one," Jenna sighed.

"No," Clifton smiled and kissed her forehead as she nursed their son. "I'll check the traps."

"All right, dear," she smiled warmly. Her mother had already passed on earlier in the year before their son was born. Clifton had promised the dying woman that he would tend to Jenna's every need. He was proving it with each day.

As the days passed, Jack kept a vigil watch on the small village. The midwife was about to let her knowledge of him start up, but he sent a warning chill around her in the middle of summer. It shut her up neatly and she kept quiet. Normally, he wouldn't be around during the other seasons. It took a bit more effort for him to do so. He was making a dire exception with Jenna. He needed to ensure her safety. With a wry grin, he fell into the easy gait he normally did to let time fly by. It wouldn't be until the next winter that he would be forced to assist Jenna again.

She was heavily pregnant with her second child. She never thought anything of it, but she would only seem to give birth to children in winter. It would actually be a trait that would become common with her descendants. Something sparked Jack's attention that something was going to go wrong. She was delivering the latest batch of furs to the local trader. After the trade for coin was done, she hid the coin pouch in her bodice as she started to make her way back.

Clifton was checking his traps and gathering wood. Her son was with her, and she carried him on her back in a securely strapped bundle of small furs to keep him warm. As she made her way out of the village, she started to walk to the main road towards her small wooden cabin. When she got halfway there, three men approached her. They clearly meant trouble by their rough dress and surly attitudes.

"A pretty lady all alone?" the first man sneered.

"What do you want?" Jenna frowned.

"You just made a deal, didn't you? We saw the furs you had," the second man smirked. "Must have gotten quite a bit of coin, eh?"

"That is of no concern to you!" she snapped. The third man simply stayed in her path as the other two moved around her. Her son started to cry.

"A little one? Why didn't you say you had one on you?" the first guy laughed.

"And another in me," she growled. The heavy fur she was wearing over herself had covered up her current pregnancy rather neatly. She had to ensure to keep herself warm for it.

"Oh! Pregnant women are such a treat!" the third man finally snickered.

"And this one will remain untouched!" Jack said sternly, aND he appeared behind her neatly. The baby cried out sharply from the cold aura he gave off, and Jenna was quick to throw a fur cover over her son's face. When she did that, he moved in front of her. His severe chilling presence forced the one blocking her from behind to sidestep away. Then the one in front of her had to do the same thing. The path was now clear for them. That was what Jack planned on.

"What are you?!" the first man asked with astonishment.

"I will be your death if you don't get out of her way," Jack growled. Then he thought with a smirk. he remembered what he caught them doing the night before. "Hmm. Considering what I know all about you three. Let me guess. Sheep aren't enough for you anymore?"

"WHAT?!" the second man gaped.

"I know the three of you are desperate for attention, but couldn't you at least pay attention to each other instead of livestock? Where is your shame?!" Jack scolded. The three men were livid now and moved to strike at him. Using the wind for his movements, he let them hit each other. Now that they were preoccupied with killing each other for the missed hits, Jack neatly escorted Jenna to the cabin.

"Sheep?" she frowned. He whispered to her, and she dropped her jaw with shock. "I'll let them nowhere near my flock!"

"Don't worry. I'll handle them tonight," he nodded. "I don't want this to happen again, and it was luck that I was around. We need to do something about that. Jenna, please do something for me."

"Yes, Jack?" she smiled. He was momentarily stunned by her beauty. He regained control of himself neatly. He ached to hold her, but he kept himself back. He couldn't do anything with her. He reminded himself that she was very fragile, and that she was no longer available. Her pregnancy, and the baby she carried in furs on her back, was an easy way to keep what he wanted in check.

"The next time you are in danger, I want you to take out my token and say my name. I'll hear you and fight at your side," he said gently. He hadn't pulled away from her, and his face was rather close to hers. Jenna could only marvel that his scent reminded her of a crisp, clear winter morning. It made her heart ache to be with him as it pounded in her chest.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered. His mouth was less than an inch apart from hers. "For protecting me. I don't want to think about what could have happened…"

"It's fine," he muttered and stepped back. She could tell he wanted her. He knew she wanted him, too. He had to change the subject. "You should tend to your son. I'm sure he's cold."

"Of course," she said with a sigh as she looked away. When she turned to look out from the cabin door, he was still there. He was fighting with himself. "Did you want to come in?"

"I might chill the place up. It's not wise," he said with a small smile.

"I have to tend to the sheep. Will you…" she stopped herself and worried her lip.

"I can wait for your son to fall asleep," he chuckled. She nodded with a smile of her own and went inside. He scowled at himself. "Jack, you're an idiot! Hmm…"

He scanned the wind to see where Clifton was. He was a mile out and handling a new carcass of a trapped rabbit. He had two hours before the protective husband made it back. After ten minutes, she came out wearing one of the furs Jack gave her. He had given her quite a few of them on occasion. This one was a startling white, and it was too priceless to sell. It kept her the warmest when she needed it. She looked beautiful with it on. Despite what he tried to keep himself from doing, he found himself hugging her. He could feel her shaking, but it wasn't from the cold. He never tried to hug her before. He always kept her at an arm's length from himself. He was able to give some comfort before, when she learned about her father, but he never tried to pull her close to him. There was something about how she was now that drew him to her in such a way that it was an uncontrollable reaction.

"Why, Jack?! Why couldn't you have married me?!" she whimpered against his lightly clothed shoulder. He cringed as she hugged him back.

"I'd kill you, Jenna. You know this," he grounded out. "We talked about this before! My touch would hurt you! I can't touch you!"

"But…I'm fine with furs…"

"You would want physical contact, though."

"I can get by!"

"Please, Jenna! I don't want to harm your current pregnancy!"

"Don't you want me, Jack?"

"You know I want you!" he scowled and grumbled to himself. "I just don't want to hurt you!"

"But, I'm already pregnant! I can't get with another child! How could you hurt me?"

"I don't know if I'll hurt the child growing in you, Jenna. You know how I'm winter itself at times! I don't want to harm what is already there. That and I…I don't know what would happen to you," he sighed. "I don't want to risk it. I can't risk it."

"I want you to risk it," she whispered.

"No," he said sternly, but he didn't let her go. "Jenna…please…"

She pressed a kiss to his lips. He looked at her with shock. On studying her closely, he saw that she wasn't harmed by it. Then he realized that it was his direct touch with his hands that could harm her. He wanted her. He knew it. She knew it. The look in her eyes said everything. He took a deep breath and carefully pushed her away, but it was gentle. She looked hurt and torn as she asked, "Why?"

"I really don't know what will happen with your current pregnancy," he sighed. "I'll tell you what. Wait until you birth the one that is destined for me. We can…try something then. This way, if something does happen, it won't interfere with you. Will that work for you? Will you accept this?"

"Okay," she nodded. "I can do that."

"Thank you, Jenna," he smiled now. "It's not that I don't want you. You know I do. I just can't risk harming you. I've never been with a mortal woman like yourself. Much less cared for one that I would break my own rules for. I honestly don't know what will happen. And…I'll tell you a secret."

"Okay."

"I am the reason you are able to keep from feeling the cold."

"What?" she frowned.

"You know how I'm a prankster. A mischief maker. I didn't know that your mother was giving birth to you. All I did was make the cold breeze that went through your home. The cold sort of…attached to you. It became a small part of you…"

"You…were responsible for…what I am?" she asked with a form of shock.

"Yes…" he said as he turned away. He actually felt bad about it now. In a way, he could be her father with how he gave her the chilling immunity. But that wasn't the case, since she was already made and being born when it happened. His magic chill was simply receptive to her. On thinking of this, he prepared to leave her side. She had other ideas. She grabbed his tunic to pull him back to her, and she kissed him fully now. In his shock, he could only give in. He wasn't used to this. This never happened to him before. Why did she kiss him?!

"Thank you," she said when she broke the kiss. Her breath misted out slightly from the reaction to his icy mouth. Oh, she knew her tongue was numb from rubbing against his, but she didn't care.

"For what?" he asked. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had no clue on how to react to such a situation. When it came to something like this, he simply didn't know what to do.

"For giving yourself a reason to come into my life," she whispered and kissed him again. Once more, he gave in to her kiss. He couldn't stop himself, much less want to break it off. All that she could think of was that she was kissing a solid form of a winter wind with a mild aftertaste of cool, refreshing ice water. It was something she was easily enjoying. When he pulled away, he finally saw that her lips were starting to tinge blue.

"Jenna…" he sighed. "You need to warm up now. Your husband is on his way back."

"Jack," she frowned.

"I'll return when he goes back out hunting. You have my word."

"I should have married you. You should have made me your bride."

"You wouldn't be safe with me."

"I'm always safe with you."

"Not all the time," he said with a rather gentle smile. Her lighter ice blue eyes held his darker ice blue eyes. Very carefully, she reached up and caressed his cheek. Her hand chilled, but it wasn't intense. It was like touching a form of ice that never melted. He blinked slowly at her and looked towards the wilderness, his staff was now off his back and in his hand to show that something was approaching. "You need to warm up. Now. Before anything else happens."

"You'll see me again?" she asked softly.

"I see you every day. I just try not to interfere," he smirked.

"Interfere with me whenever you can," she said with a small smile.

"Have a baby that carries your icy talent first. Then I'll do what I can."

"Promise?"

"I…" he winced. "I can't promise. You know what I am. I will attempt. That is the most I can do. It's all I can do, Jenna. I can't be there for you all the time. Only when the need is dire. I shouldn't even be here now! You know I'll need to leave you from time to time."

"Just…don't stay away for long," she whispered. He hugged her carefully.

"The only thing you can do is to call on me with my token if you come to danger. I will not come if it is not needed. Remember that."

"I will. I won't abuse that," she promised. She was starting to shiver. He knew her body was losing heat. The fur was helping, but she was so close to him that it wasn't very effective. This was another reason why she couldn't be his bride.

"Please go back inside and warm up," he muttered.

"Kiss me again and I will," she nodded. He bent down and kissed her gently. He was easily a foot taller than her when he was up close. After the kiss, she hugged him again and trembled.

"I'll be back," he vowed softly as he released her. "Don't worry."

In the cabin, her son cried out as he woke up. She turned to the sound at first before looking back at Jack, but he was gone. He had to leave. He needed her to return to being a wife and mother. He hated to do it, but he had no choice. She needed to get warmed back up. She had to tend to her son. As she did that, he distracted himself with idle town gossip and events. He even amused himself by tormenting the three men that tried to assault her. He was going to be paying rather close attention to them.

From a safe distance, he watched Clifton return with his catch. While he tended to Jenna, Jack thought of how the hunting was going. The game population was rather low this time of year. He thought of assisting in baiting a few traps. He did it before. He was about to start tracking down some sizeable rabbits, but he heard a familiar sound in the distance. The wolves returned. There seemed to be a lot more of them, too. And they sounded hungry. They would harm the traps and steal the animals caught in them. He had to bring it to Clifton's attention. Then he mused as it would give him a reason to see how Jenna was doing. He vanished to reappear at their cabin door.

A knock on the door roused the man from his chair by the fire. Jenna was mending one of his tunics and watched him open the door. Finding Jack there made her swallow, but she went back to her mending. She knew something was happening if he appeared.

"Jack? What is it?" Clifton asked.

"The wolves are back," he said a bit lightly. "I had to let you know."

Jenna let out a soft gasp, and Clifton looked at her with concern. At Jack's own small nod of concern, Clifton was now putting on a heavier fur coat. His best traps were brought out with some bait. All he could think of was protecting the village again and selling the pelts. Their meat wasn't bad, either, and was a delicacy. It would all fetch a high price on the open market.

"I may be out all night," Clifton said.

"You'll be safe?" she frowned.

"I'll ensure it," Jack said. That brought a form of relief to her. He nodded slightly to her and moved off to vanish away in the distance. When they left, Jenna thought to herself and sighed. She loved Jack. She knew this in her heart. She knew he cared about her, too. Jack only brought Clifton to her, since he knew that she would be protected and cared for. She did care about her husband, but her heart belonged completely to Jack. And she knew that he knew it, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later, the wolves were gone again and she was in labor. The midwife was there. Jack was there, too. He showed up before the midwife again the moment Jenna started to show the signs of labor. Clifton let him in with a small nod, and Jack lounged by the door. The small boy toddled up to him curiously, and a small smile was given back.

"Let Uncle Jack be now," Clifton said sternly. Jack could only muse at what he was called. He was fine with it. He did leave the odd small fur for the boy to play with. It only seemed right while protecting the family. The midwife gave a wary glance at Jack, but he ignored her. His focus was on Jenna. When the baby girl was born, he moved to study the infant intensely.

"She isn't the one, either. These things do take time," he sighed. The little girl wailed and squeezed her brown eyes shut. Her brother had the same eyes.

"What will you do now?" Clifton asked.

"I'll patrol. The wolves are gone, but I am concerned about something up north. It's too far from here now, but, because of it, I will make a suggestion. Learn how to add blacksmithing to your carpentry and trapping skills. It's another good trade, and it's becoming popular all over the world," he said.

"Oh! I would purchase new tools from you if you did!" the midwife gasped with delight.

"I would need to find a proper master of the trade," Clifton frowned.

"Leave that to me," Jack chuckled. "Jenna? You did a wonderful job. Keep it up."

"Of course…Jack…" she said with a sigh of exhaustion, and she was handed her daughter to nurse. When Jack left, he followed the sounds the wind gave him to the eastern part of the country. There was only one man that he knew of that would do what was required for Jenna's family to thrive. And the man needed help. Jack appeared next to an old pine tree with his staff in hand to lean on, and he studied the situation. The man he sought was trying to repair a broken wagon wheel. The snow had become a soft slush under the heavy cart, and the wheel snapped at the joint. As the elderly man muttered swears to himself, he looked over his shoulder in shock.

"Hello," Jack said lightly as he put his staff on his back. "Have some trouble there?"

"What manner of creature are you?" the man asked with amazement.

"Someone who knows that your trade is desperately needed somewhere. I can help you get to the village I speak of, but I need something done in return," Jack said calmly.

"Hmm. What village is this?" he asked.

"It's a small village that no one has ever heard of, but it's where most of the fur trade around here has been coming from," Jack said with a small smile. "There is a promising young man that does trapping and carpentry there. However, they have no blacksmith. He wants to do the trade, but he needs to be taught. He's supporting a family, too, and he knows this will benefit him."

"Well, I'm always ready to train a willing apprentice. What would be the pay?"

"Fur, coin and profitable trade."

"How about this," he said. "I want to know who you are. In exchange, I will help the village."

"A trade for information? Haven't had that done in a long time," Jack mused. "I will give you your information after you set up a shop and trade in the village. Deal?"

"Done," he nodded. Profit and trade would come with his skills. Information was something he always needed. And this being was clearly someone that wasn't normal. It was only obvious from how ice was used to carefully coat over all of the wheels to repair them. "Oh, I never introduced myself!"

"I know who you are, Master McGreggor," Jack chuckled. "And in time, you will know me. As we have agreed on."

"Very well," the stocky, dark-skinned man nodded. His skin wasn't truly dark, but covered in soot from the coal he was putting under the wagon to give some traction. A small loss of coal was nothing to him. It was quite abundant. His massive, grey beard was tied down to keep from getting singed in flames, and his hair was long gone from his apprentice days when he botched his own fire. Tattoos covered his head to hide the burns, but they were all symbols of his trade. A heavy leather apron was over his chest and shoulders to leave his muscles bare for all to see. Heavy boots and pants of a dark brown were specially designed to repel intense heat. He was never very tall, as he came up to just about four feet in height, and there were rumors that he had Dwarven blood. He simply scoffed at them.

Jack waited for him to pick up the reins to the powerful oxen that pulled the cart. It took four of the massive, black beasts with white horns to pull the wagon. It was filled with rare ores, his smelter and various weapons, tools and armors he had crafted. The village was a good fifty miles away, but the power that Jack wielded had them make excellent time. He kept the snow soft, but sturdy enough to move on. When they reached the halfway point, they were forced to stop. The oxen were getting exhausted.

"A shame. Your beasts of burden are cold," Jack frowned.

"I can make a camp for the rest of the night. They'll be fine in the morning. I usually heat a mash for them to warm their bellies, and they gather around the hearth I make," McGreggor said.

"I'll be back in the morning," Jack nodded. He left the man to tend to his oxen. He went to check on Jenna. Clifton was actually out checking his traps when he appeared. He knocked softly on the door, and Jenna was able to answer it.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"A master blacksmith will be here in the morning. He will need a place in the village to set up his trade. He had to stop for the night. Are you well?" he asked.

"I can't sleep," she sighed and let him in. Jack glanced around and kept his chilling aura down to a bare minimum. Her children were now sleeping in her old bedroom. She looked very weary from the birth. She didn't look happy. She shouldn't even be up, but she felt a touch restless.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I miss you, Jack," she trembled. She was wearing the white fur, and he hugged her with a sigh. He glanced out to a window and let his chill wind blow it open slightly. It was only enough to judge where Clifton was. He had an hour and that was it. When the window was pushed closed by the wind outside, he looked down into her eyes.

"You  
need to rest," he said.

"I will if you stay with me."

"When you sleep, I will have to leave."

"That's fine."

"I'll sit by the door."

"Okay," she nodded. But, instead of letting her go, he hugged her tighter. There was something about her that was completely irresistible to him. Something kept telling him that _now_ was the time to make her his. He was trying to fight it off.

"I can't…leave…yet…" he mumbled and kissed her hard.

"Clifton…" she sighed and kissed him back.

"Less than an hour away," he grounded out weakly.

"I have an idea," she gasped as his icy breath moved down her neck. He was carefully keeping his hands on the fur. He didn't want to chill her to the bone.

"What?" he asked as he gazed at her.

"You said before…how I got my talent with the cold. How I was being born and it…absorbed in me. Maybe…just maybe…the same thing needs to be done again…but…at a deeper scale…" she whispered. Now he froze up in shock. She may be right.

"But…even I don't know…" he cringed.

"Let Clifton get me with child again. Be with me when I know I am carrying. Maybe…the more you are with me…the more of your icy chill will stay?" she asked.

"That is something…well…" he grimaced. "I just don't want you hurt."

"I won't be hurt. I know this," she smiled warmly. "Yes, this is a first for you. A bit of a first for me, too. But…even a hunter needs to try and fail in order to learn and succeed. Right?"

"Jenna…" he growled and kissed her again. "You may be right in this. Fine. I'll go with your suggestion. But…if something happens with the child…"

"Miscarriages are common in the village. Yet, I sort of think that it won't happen. Like you said, it may take several generations for a proper offspring to be produced. As much as I don't like thinking in that term, when it comes to you, I have to. I just have one final request of you, Jack."

"What is it?"

"Should the time come that…a true bride is born for you…please have her named after me," she whispered softly. "I want to know that I'll be with you again in some form…"

"Done!" he growled and kissed her a final time before gently pushing her away. "I need to go. Now. Before it gets too cold in here. You'll need time to heal. Then…when you're pregnant…I guess we can try something. If it works, I'll need to be sneaky with your other descendants."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to slip into their lives," she giggled, and he found himself grinning softly. With a final hug, she let him out of the cabin. He actually looked back at her with a small, heartfelt sigh before vanishing away to do what he had to do. He loved her. She knew this now. He just couldn't voice it. At least, not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

The blacksmith was well received when his wagon lumbered into the village. When he saw how badly he was needed, he demanded for a place to be set up for him right away. A spot near the back of the village was best. It was on the opposite side of town from Jenna's cabin, but that was fine. He didn't want the heat from his smelter to do any damage. Clifton was quickly introduced and became an avid apprentice. A few of the other boys took up apprenticeship alongside him, but he was proving to be every bit as reliable as Jack claimed.

Four months later, Jenna discovered she was pregnant after she threw up her breakfast. When her monthly bleeding didn't appear shortly after that, she knew it had to be true. Clifton was busy at the smithy now. Her children were napping. Her oldest was slowly starting to help with the household chores, but he still needed his sleep. Now would be the time to contact Jack, and there was only one way to do it. She vowed she wouldn't abuse it, but he needed to know about this possibility.

Heading to the secret compartment built into the bedframe, she pulled out the small pouch that had his token. Not even her husband knew of this secret space. She built this in seclusion when he was out trapping late one night. Letting it roll into her hand neatly, it felt like she was holding a lump of ice. The other diamonds had a faint touch of a chill, but nothing like this.

"Jack…" she whispered to it gently. At the feel of a cold breeze followed by a fur getting wrapped around her shoulders before getting hugged, she chuckled.

"Why did you call?" he asked.

"I may be pregnant," she smiled.

"May? Or are?" he frowned.

"I have the same signs of my last two. I  
got ill for no reason, and my bleeding hasn't appeared."

"Wait one month. Let's make sure it's in full effect."

"Very well," she nodded. "I just wanted you to know."

"That's fine," he nodded back and watched her put his token back in the pouch. When it was secured in the small hideaway, he let her lean into him. The urge to be with her was there, but it wasn't as intense. On thinking about it, he realized why. She was pregnant with another man's child. He wanted to get her pregnant with his own child, but he knew it couldn't happen. He felt her press into him a bit more, and he looked over at the door.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I need to get going. I'll be back in a month, if not sooner."

"I see…"

"I told you that I would attempt. I can do no more than that," he said gently. Another kiss was pressed to her mouth before he let her go. When she turned to see him, he was already gone. This was another reason as to why she had Clifton, but he was always working now. She started to feel the emotional wave rise up, and she forced it back down. Then she paused. Now she knew she was pregnant. The nasty mood swings were back in full force and the tears welled up in her eyes. She had to distract herself, and she started to clean the small house up. A good ten minutes went by before she found herself pausing. She shivered and fought down the next wave of emotions that threatened her.

"Jenna?" Clifton asked as he came in. When he saw her so unreasonably emotional, he paused. He recognized that sign all too well.

"How is work?" she asked lightly, as she fought her emotions back down.

"It's going," he said, and he walked up to her. "Jack paid me a visit."

"He did?" she frowned.

"He said that you looked…upset. So, I came home. Master McGreggor understood. When Jack said that you might be carrying, I was told to leave to tend to you. The kids asleep?"

"Yes," she smiled. Jack knew she needed comforting and sent Clifton to her.

"Jack also mentioned something else to me that made sense."

"What was it?"

"He said that…with me always working now and perfecting a new trade," he sighed. "You might feel abandoned. He…offered to keep you company from time to time. As a friend would."

"Did he really?!" she asked with surprise. That was completely unlike Jack.

"As much as I know I would decline it, I also know how you can get," Clifton muttered. "I accepted his offer. He knows his boundaries. He's just thinking of your welfare."

"Apparently so," she grumbled. Now she felt irritated. At a knock on the door, Clifton opened it to find Jack. He was holding a small box wrapped in fur.

"Jenna, I had a feeling you might like this. I got it from a place called Switzerland. Enjoy," he grinned and handed the gift over. On opening the box, she blinked at the dark brown pieces in it.

"Um…what is it?" she frowned, as she held up a small lump.

"Eat one. Then I'll tell you," he grinned a bit wider. She took one out and popped a small piece into her mouth. At the taste of the sweet, creamy, delectable chocolate, she gasped and started to eat more. "It's called chocolate. It's mass produced where I got it, so I can always grab more."

"Can we make this?!" Clifton asked with bewilderment as he tried a piece.

"Hmm. The main plant it's made from grows only in hot regions. It may be possible to buy pre-processed ingredients. It's a bit expensive. It's possible that Jenna could learn how to make it. Most of the chocolate makers aren't around here, though. But…if a trade route opened up…" he mused.

"I can ask Master McGreggor if he has connections," Clifton thought aloud. "I know he's visited lands all over. What other trades are out there?"

"Gem working is something large, too," Jack chuckled. "Such as making jewelry with precious stones and metals. It's very popular in certain cultures."

"Um…" Jenna started with a blush. She had cleaned out the box of chocolate. Jack only nodded and she noticed that she felt much happier.

"Too much is bad. A little here and there is fine. I'll keep some on hand," he smiled.

"Good," Clifton said. "Let me talk to Master McGreggor. I'll be back in a bit."

"Of course," Jack nodded. When Clifton left, Jenna approached him now.

"You offered to be a companion?" she asked with a small smile.

"Something tells me…" he sighed, hard as he hugged her carefully with the fur. "That this pregnancy…is going to be…different. That's why."

"So, you think I'm pregnant, too?" she smiled a bit more.

"The chocolate proved it," he said with a smile back at her. At her look of surprise, he kissed her passionately before moving away from her. "I can't really do anything right now. He's on his way back. Go lay down. I'll sit by the door."

"You will?" she asked. He looked at her and noticed that an emotional wave was coming. He sighed again and hugged her. She had to let the tears come out. When she started to calm down, he reached out to quickly catch one of her tears. Then he gave it to her as a form of crystalized ice. That actually got her blushing again and she trembled.

"Are you cold?" he asked with a soft whisper.

"No," she muttered, and he kissed her gently.

"Go lay down," he urged gently.

"I actually need to eat," she frowned.

"Well, I'll likely freeze whatever is cooking over the fire," he shrugged. She found herself giggling with a small nod, and she was able to help herself to a bit of cooked pheasant on a spit. She needed the warmth of the meat, too. After she ate, he watched her settle into the bed of furs. When she started to finally doze off, Clifton walked back in.

"Did you eat?" he asked Jenna softly.

"Yes. The pheasant was perfect," she smiled. Her husband nodded to her, and he nodded slightly to Jack in thanks. A nod was given in reply.

"I'll patrol around the village. Tell me what you learned later," Jack said.

"Right," Clifton nodded. When Jenna fell asleep, Jack headed out into the night. It was only when he was a great distance away from the village did he fall into thought. He knew this pregnancy was different. He felt drawn to it even more than the other two. It almost reminded him of the night that Jenna was born. He also knew that she needed hardier meat. Tracking down an aged bull elk, it was easy to let his chill creep into the old animal's bones and muscles to force it into a rather easy death.

"This should supply her with a few months of decent meat," he muttered. After it stopped breathing, he grabbed the animal by the horns and sped away with it. When he was back in front of the cabin, he knocked on the door.

"Jack?! What's going on?" Clifton frowned.

"I'm earning my keep," he smirked and presented the massive elk carcass to him. "Let it thaw a bit and it's all yours."

"This is enough meat to last half a year!" Clifton chuckled, as he hauled the animal to the side of the house. A butchering pen was here.

"I have an idea for you to earn a bit more coin," Jack mused.

"What's that?"

"Make a storage house for storing food that requires cooling. I'll help keep the place chilled."

"Are you serious?! You would help?"

"For as long as I'm able. It's easy to make the walls of ice along the inside. This way, if I have to leave, the house will be fine in the hotter months. It would also give me a place to reside, if I had to."

"Why are you doing so much now?" he frowned.

"I think this pregnancy of hers is…the one I'm waiting for."

"Hmm. Well, if you think it is…"

"I've never felt such a drive to protect her now. It's important. And with all the horrors that are starting to happen in the northern lands now…"

"What?"

"Yes. I didn't want to alarm anyone. Raiding parties have been scouring villages. This one is still far off, but I'm thwarting them away with winters harder than they've ever known. In time, I may end up constructing treacherous mountains of ice just to slow them down. It's why I insisted that you get a blacksmith here. You will need to forge weapons."

"Master McGreggor will need to know!"

"I think he has an idea. Why else would he insist to station himself so quickly?"

"Oh…"

"He saw promise in this village. I led him here because he knew that I was something he never came across before. Soon, I will give him the information he needs about me. He has almost fully established himself. Has he asked if anyone knew about me?"

"He asked me, actually. I told him some of what I knew."

"All right. Tell him that, if he helps construct the storage house, I will give him his information."

"Right," Clifton nodded and went to see about butchering the carcass. As he did that, Jack checked on Jenna. She was sleeping rather deeply. As he moved to sit in a chair, he saw her son stirring from the small bedroom. Before he could cry out, Jack was up and getting Clifton. He couldn't handle the kids. He may chill them and endanger their lives. After the small boy was tended to, Clifton went back outside to work on the rest of the carcass. When Jack looked over at Jenna, he noticed something. She was sweating rather profusely. Walking over to her, she gasped awake and looked at him.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked softly.

"I'm so hot…" she gasped. Then she gave a cringing cry of relief when he placed a hand on her clothed shoulder. Now Jack knew that this was the pregnancy he was waiting for. She needed to be cold every now and then. He started to think.

"What's going on?!" Clifton growled, as he saw Jack sitting on the bed with his wife.

"She was overheating. My cold chill helped her. She needs water," he said calmly. At this, the man blinked and saw he was telling the truth. Even he could see the sweat that collected in her clothing. Water was quickly given to her, and she drank down several cups of it before she felt better.

"This really is the pregnancy. Isn't it?" he frowned.

"I believe it is," Jack sighed. "She will need my presence to keep herself cool. I may be able to chill down the mattress she's on, but it may cause discomfort to you."

"I can sleep on other furs. Let me get some meat cooking, and I'll prepare a small bed for myself. Jenna? Jack brought us some meat. It's elk meat, so, it will help you with your hunger," Clifton said.

"You…hunted for…me…?" Jenna asked, as she gave small gasps to catch her breath. Jack nodded slightly, and he moved aside to let Clifton help her sit up and remove the extra furs. This helped her immensely, and now Jack thought that he may not need to be around all the time. In the hotter months, he knew it was possible. But, if the storeroom was created, it could be a small retreat for her to keep herself cool in, too. It would benefit her and the village. On stating this idea, Clifton now knew that he had to get that storeroom up as quickly as he could.

"Let him tend to you," Jack whispered, as Clifton left to bring in some large steaks. "I need to visit a few places. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," she smiled. He kissed her forehead gently and left shortly after.


	7. Chapter 7

He wanted to check on what was going on in the northern lands. He needed to now. It was five hundred miles away, but he knew the village he was protecting was the tenth one down from other small, scattered villages. Trade was vital between them. He had to keep them all alive.

"One big mess. But…one vital solution…" Jack muttered. "Let's go say hi and have some fun."

He smirked to himself as he wielded his staff to summon up a nasty, cold wind. It carried him easily to the northern lands, and he landed rather gently. What he saw was an encampment in the distance. There were no women or children here. Raiders like them had no need for them around. They tended to be back at the main village away from the violence of everything. If there was the odd woman, she would be dead within a week from abuse. They respected their own women and children. The others were simply considered spoils after the raiding was done.

On listening to the idle gossip from the men around the camp, he learned that this raiding party was actually more like a scouting group. They only raided what they thought would benefit their village. They tended to leave merchants alone if they were heading to and from their village. What they didn't know was that their village depended on the trade of the other villages. They were on the very same trade line the merchants followed along. They would be killing themselves if they tried to attack anything to the south. He also knew they wouldn't listen to him if he simply approached them. He needed to scare them into reason. He knew exactly how to do that. Locating the tent of the lead raider, he grinned and blew on the edge of his staff. The snowstorm created was unlike anything they had ever seen.

"Save the fire!" a scout screamed out.

"Where did this storm happen?!" a man cringed.

"My water froze!" another shouted. As chaos happened all around, Jack calmly walked through them and hummed softly to himself. Those that did see him had their mouths gaping. They saw him as the bringer of death. Many made small mutters of what faith they had. Any that tried to approach him were turned away from the severe cold that emanated from him. Jack was here on a mission. He wasn't going to be deterred. At his icy glare, many could vow they were chilled to the bone.

"Your leader. Out here. Now. Before everyone here freezes," Jack said lightly. "I don't have much patience. Be quick. Or die."

His words were heeded quickly. He kept the storm going easily as he stood tall. When the leader finally approached him, Jack gave a cold, cruel chuckle. That made the man pause at first, but he had to be bold to show that he was able to confront such an abomination. Like the others, he wore the odd fur, patched up cloth clothing and leather shoes. But, he wore a helmet with deer antlers to show his status. Now the leader of the raiders growled, gnashed his teeth together and snarled out, "What are you?!" "I am Father Winter," Jack smirked. At the sheer wave of cold that smacked into the human, the man gasped and coughed from it. "I am warning you this once. Do not attack south of here. Those villages are under my protection. They swore fealty to me. Attack anywhere else. But not south."

"Must be a vast treasure…" a man muttered. Before greed could set in, Jack used the wind to sprint to the man's side. A single, icy touch to his forehead was enough to freeze his head. Then Jack used his staff to smash the man's head to pieces all over the ground. When he turned to look at the gaping leader, his icy glare of warning was given again. He knew there was no such fealty given, but he didn't care about the lives of humans. A small white lie was usually all it took get what he wanted.

"There is no treasure there. I am merely fulfilling my end of a bargain. If you attack ANY village south of here…_I will know!_" Jack snarled. "And I will _find_ all of you and do EXACTLY what I just did to this human here! Unlike me…all of you need to sleep…at some point…right?"

"We will not raid south!" the leader said with a touch of fear in him. Normally his mercenary crew would see this as weakness. They saw it, this time, as a wise decision.

"If you keep to your bargain, I may have need of you. And I will pay well. In fact, here…" Jack mused and tossed him a small ice diamond. "That is one of many that I have. Stick to your oath to me, and I may have further use of you."

"You kill one of my men and expect me to obey you?!" the leader spat.

"He was a nuisance. He tried to get in my way," Jack said dryly. That made the other men shift nervously. "I know why you all are raiding. I know what towns and villages you need to plunder. The ones south of you hold no meaning. They are merely trading towns. They provide food and supplies to your own village further north."

"Why didn't you just say so?!" the leader frowned.

"You wouldn't have listened," Jack grinned. That made the man pout. He wouldn't have listened. "There may be a time that I might call on you to help defend…or even protect…someone that I value. I'm not sure yet. It may never come to that. But…here…"

A small fur was produced, and writing was now etched into the hide. On giving it to the man, the leader muttered, "What is this?"

"A contract. If I have need of you, I will hire your services. If I don't have need of you, the fur will become a pile of diamonds like the one you have in your possession. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the leader said with a stubborn nod. "What places do we go to next?"

"There is another raiding party to the west. They are heading in a colliding point to your village," Jack said sternly. "If you leave now, you'll confront them and wipe them out. They will not expect it."

"Our village?!" a man hissed.

"Break camp!" the leader shouted. When he looked back at Jack, the otherworldly being was already gone. Knowing he was still around, the man said, "For this knowledge, we will keep to your contract. We will not attack south, but west, where our would-be attackers have come from!"

Jack chuckled to himself, and he showed that the man was heard when the odd storm suddenly died down to nothing. It was always like clockwork. Take out one of them with a show of force and power. Then they buckled to his will. If anything, he only bought some time. He still had one other way to show how serious he was. Heading to an overlooked valley area where he knew any raider would try to slip in, he used his staff to raise up two giant mountains of ice. They would go unnoticed for quite some time, and he could even rest here to keep them chilled up when he wanted to be close to Jenna. Of course, raising two mountains of vast size and structure weakened him. He needed to recharge.

The mountains were three miles long and half a mile wide. Where they stopped was dense forest that was not safe for any human to go through. There was only one way through the mountains he made, and it would be treacherous for any man, carriage or horse to get through. The chilling aura they gave off would even make many animals shy away. That and with the mountains being unnaturally cold, he knew they would wear down when they were no longer needed. As long as he lingered around them, they would stand through any of the hot months. Once he was sure they were fully stable, he had only one thought on his mind. He wanted to see Jenna.

Clifton was away at the blacksmith building. The two children were sleeping. Jenna was able to answer the door when he knocked on it. On seeing how he was struggling to stand, she gasped and moved to let him lean on her. He was grateful for the fur she wore around her shoulders.

"Jack! What happened?" she frowned.

"I created…two mountains…of solid ice…to protect this village…" he winced, and she helped him to a chair. "I can't show…how weak I am. I'll be fine…I just need an hour."

"Protect the village?" she frowned again, as she lightly caressed his cheek. He gasped and reached up to put his hand over hers. At first she expected his touch to freeze her. It did nothing this time. Jack could only blink at this. She was immune to him now?!

"You can withstand me?" he asked with bewilderment.

"I think…because of this pregnancy…" she whispered. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. Again, she was right. But, he doubted it would be permanent after the baby was born.

"Clifton is at the smithy. The kids are sleeping," he muttered.

"Then why are you waiting?" she murmured, and he rose up to finally pull her close and kiss her the way he wanted to. This was the girl that should have been his bride. None other had ever touched his frozen heart so violently! He swallowed as she panted and removed her clothing for him. As he gazed at her, his hunger to claim her only got stronger.

"Are you cold?" he whispered.

"No," she said sternly, and he pulled her close. Once again, he let her teach him. She knew he had never done this with another. By the time it was over, he had no clue as to how much time had passed. He had started standing up with her. Now he was laying on a fur on the ground. She was nestled in his arms and snuggled into his chest. As much as he wanted to continue holding her, he had to check where Clifton was. Listening to the wind as a window slightly opened for him, his eyes widened.

"Jenna. Get dressed. Now!" he growled. "We have less than ten minutes!"

"What?" Jenna frowned.

"Clifton is on his way back with the blacksmith to talk to me," he muttered. They were dressed quickly and the room was tidied up with her expert skills. She lay back in the bed, as he sat back in the chair. After a while, she got up to get the fire going again. It was here that Clifton walked in.

"Where's Jack?" he asked.

"Here," Jack smirked. "I thought you would look for me."

"There you are," McGreggor chuckled. "I was told about the storeroom. I will gladly help."

"Good. I quelled the raiders in the north. For now, at least," Jack grinned.

"Always a good thing," the burly man nodded.

"Raiders are not easy to convince," Clifton frowned.

"Easy to do when one of their own is set as an example for getting in my way," Jack said with a touch of rueful mischief. "Sometimes ice doesn't thaw very quickly…"

"Enough said," McGreggor said with a shake of his head.

"However, they may prove useful. I made a contract with them," he shrugged. "So, we may have neutral allies in the future."

"That's one way to see it," the blacksmith nodded. A round of ales were gotten, but Jack waved his mug off. He wasn't one to eat or drink. He did, however, chill the ales for the two men. This had them gaping at how much better it tasted.

"You should hire yourself out for doing this at local taverns," Clifton chuckled.

"That is a thought," Jack mused. "But…no. For all that, they could put their tankards alongside an open window. That does well enough."

"Until a thieving drunk learns how to steal in a quiet manner," McGreggor stated. Jack found himself grinning at that. "Anyways, I want to know about you. It's time."

"After the storeroom is built," he said.

"No. You said after I established myself. I have done that. I'll still help with the storeroom. This village clearly isn't done with my services yet."

"Very well," Jack said dryly. "What all has Clifton told you?"

"That you're the one that helped rid the area of wolves and protect the village," he said.

"Not very much, is it?" Jack grinned.

"I only told what I thought was safe in the open," Clifton muttered.

"Very wise," Jack nodded. "Well, Master McGreggor…you may know me as, oh…Father Winter. Of course, you can always call me Jack."

"You're the bringer of winter?!" the burly man gaped.

"Of course! How else would your wheels spin on ice?" Jack mused. "Of course, I don't really bring winter. I sort of, oh, help it along. I can appear in the other months. However, winter is where my powers are always at their peak. It's just harder to be around in the warmer months. Then again, if the place is always cold, that works, too."

"I never would have imagined," he sighed. "But…why protect this place?"

"Jenna owes me a debt. I saved her life. As for the debt, she is destined to give birth to a bride for me down the road. Could be tomorrow. Could be a hundred years from now. The moment the girl is born, I will whisk her away in what quiet solitude I'm able. Then I'll be done with your issues. Until I get bored again," Jack flashed a grin. "As it is, I need to get going. I have to check on the mess I caused to the Northern raiders. Remind them of their place. Whatever suits my fancy."

"Right, right," McGreggor nodded. He wasn't going to get in the powerful being's way. When Jack left, he glared hard at his apprentice. "A debt?"

"Yes," Clifton sighed. "He has been helping us, though. Times would be tougher without him."

"Fine. Promise me something, then."

"Yes?"

"When this girl is born…and I have no doubt she would be born…" the man said. "If she comes to a time that she needs safety, bring her to me. I'd rather her be in my care than another's . I also know that Jack won't let her out of his sight. I'd rather he answer to me than force another to bend to his will. I can only shudder at what he did to the raiders! If he formed an alliance with them, then fine. But, I insist. I will care for the child if something happens."

"I will definitely let Jack know when I see him again," his apprentice nodded. They rose up their chilled mugs and drank to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was informed of this the next morning, and he was in full agreement. He knew McGreggor would easily keep the girl protected if anything came to harm the village. The moment Clifton left for work to the blacksmith's building, Jack was there at the front door for Jenna to let him in. Both of the children were wide awake, but she had them preoccupied with play. Jack further helped with that by handing over a small, soft fur for them to lay on.

"I have to go into town later," she frowned. "I need to sell some furs."

"I'll watch over you," he nodded.

"The children may be taking a nap when I'm done."

"I'll be sure to hang around," he smiled. The next three hours went by smoothly. Jack was able to play as a mild babysitter for Jenna. It made selling the furs go by easier. She also felt safer with him watching them and listening to the wind to guard her. When she got back, she was surprised to find the kids playing with some ice diamonds that he tossed at them. When they went to grab one, it disappeared back into his hands. He was actually helping their skills along at being swifter for hunting. It also helped to keep their eyes keen and sharp for the sparkling gems.

"They were no trouble for you?" she asked, and she started to remove the heavy furs from her body. She was clearly starting to overheat, and Jack was quick to help her.

"No. It's easy to keep them amused with sparkly objects," he chuckled. "Feed them and I'll help you cool off. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. As her son ate and her daughter was nursed, Jack took up the mild duty of checking on the food stores. He usually despised such menial tasks, but Jenna was carrying the pregnancy that would encourage his talent to grow. He only had one real worry. He couldn't voice it. Would her talent leave her and go to the child? He cringed at the thought that Jenna would no longer tolerate him. He would always want to be with her, even if his talent left her. He knew this.

He was already making plans of what to do with her body if she passed on. He had created a cave deep in his ice mountains. He would store her body there. He wanted it to be protected. Shrined. Something he could go to as a form of his own comfort. Any other daughters of hers that caught his heart would end up going to the same place. The only way he would even think of letting the bodies finally waste away would be when his bride was born. There was no other way around it.

"I'm a damned fool!" he snarled to himself. "But…she is mine. Her daughters are mine. I don't care what anyone else thinks. All of them that bear my talent are mine."

He was almost lost in his thoughts again when Jenna called for him at the window. He was now back at her side and hugging her close. Sighing with relief, she whispered, "The children are sleeping. You tired them out."

"Good," he smiled softly.

"And…I missed you…" she breathed. He shivered at the feel of her pressing closer to him. "How far away is my husband? Do you know?"

"Hmm…" he thought and let a window blow open briefly to get the information he needed. "He's in a meeting with McGreggor. Looks like it just started."

"The children are safe from the cold," she smiled.

"I'll leave the window open, then," he muttered and kissed her possessively. They were finally able to be together for a solid hour. Clifton was still at the smithy, and the children were still asleep. As they rested on a floor rug of fur, Jack finally admitted what he planned to do with her body.

"Are you serious?" she smiled.

"I am," he sighed. "I don't want to think of your body being desecrated. Even if it isn't moving. I would much rather keep it whole until the time is fitting. I feel that it's…important to me. That's all."

"I see," she said. She snuggled into his body a bit more, and he squeezed her.

"There is one other fear I do have," he admitted.

"Oh?" she frowned.

"If…this baby is birthed…would you feel cold…" he said, and he pursed his lips together.

"Even if I was, I wouldn't want you to leave," she said.

"I wouldn't leave," he vowed. "Even if the child is moved around. I'd always return to you."

"Would you, Jack?"

"I would. You are the first to touch me in this way. I will only show any warmth to you. It will depend with any daughters. But…any that become as close to me as you have…will get special treatment. There might be a few down the line."

"I would hope so," she smiled.

"I know so," he chuckled and checked the wind. "Still in a meeting…"

"Can you tell about what?"

"Hmm…" he focused a bit more. "They are having problems collecting a variety of ores needed for smithing with. I may be required to help with that."

"How much do you think you can get?"

"Quite a bit. There are a few places untouched that I can go to. Ice can easily crack the stone needed. As much as I detest manual labor, I'll do what I can to safeguard you."

"Must you go through so much trouble?" she frowned.

"If it's to protect a possible daughter for me, I would shift the whole world around," he said in a rather stern tone. "But, I'm not leaving until his meeting is over."

"Good," she smiled and cuddled into his cold form. She clearly needed him close, and he knew this. The more time he spent with her, the stronger the power the child would likely become. Even if it was a fraction more, it was worth it. He could even feel some of his chilling touch sink into her. He didn't want to wait for a very long time, if he could help it. Something told him that it was going to take time, though. Such a powerful talent had to mature properly with several lifetimes.

He continued to recline on the fur rug with her. He had a form of contentment now. This was how it should have been. How it should be. It actually gave him an idea of what to make for a possible bedroom. He could collect various artifacts through the ages. Items that would become lost and priceless to replace. He was already planning on snatching up the bone flute that belonged to Jenna's father. Then he thought and looked at her. "Jenna, I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?" she smiled.

"Would you mind…if I kept the bone flute from your father? To keep safe for your descendants?" he asked in a rather gentle way.

"Yes. Do that for me. I don't want it lost or destroyed," she nodded.

"I'll encase it in solid ice. It will never vanish," he nodded back.

"I'll get it for you later," she said and rested against him.

"Much later," he grinned softly. At the sudden cry of a baby, he winced.

"I'll tend to her," she sighed.

"Better dress, too. If Clifton doesn't return, we'll continue," he shrugged. It wasn't going to continue when the sounds of her son woke next from the squealing of his sister. He sighed now, but he made no plans to leave. He settled in a chair and watched the house for the rest of the day with her.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next nine months he remained at Jenna's beck and call. The moment she was alone, he was right there. She clearly needed him in the later months when the overheating got even worse. The cold room was a lifeline to her. But, on the day she was ready to give birth, Jack noticed that something was off about her. He didn't like it.

"Jack?" she whispered as he knelt to her side.

"Look at me," he urged. She nodded and gazed at him. Now he grimaced. Her eyes were losing the blue hue to them. As he thought, most of her chilling talent was going directly to the child. "Jenna. I need you tell me if you feel cold. Okay? You may start to."

"No…" she whimpered. "You'll…still stay with me?"

"Yes. Don't worry," he smiled softly. "Like I said before. I will take care of you if anything happens to you. No matter how cold you get. I will care for you."

She nodded and cried out at the feel of another contraction. He stood up as Clifton walked into the hut. The two children were in their beds and told to keep calm. They knew that another baby was coming. Jack nodded to the man and stood aside to watch the midwife appear to help. He kept his arms crossed as Jenna labored with her breathing. At a final push, the shrill cries of a baby filled the room.

"A girl! With…eyes of ice…?" the midwife gasped.

"Let me see," Jack muttered. The woman gave the newborn to Jenna and was forced back. When Jack glared at the woman, she left. Now he studied the newborn with a light sigh. The blue in the baby girl's eyes was slightly more intense. When he looked at Jenna, he pursed his lips together. Her eyes were nearly brown. They still held some blue, but it wasn't as much as before. Sighing a bit harder, he whispered to her, "Do you feel cold?"

"I…" she shivered and trembled. He knew she did. She didn't want to confirm his thoughts.

"It's okay," he muttered softly in her ear. "Clifton. This is the girl."

"Is it?" Clifton frowned. On seeing the eyes of the baby, he grimaced. "Fine."

"I won't take her away. All I will do is follow her through her life. I will protect her with everything I have. And don't worry about Jenna. I will still assist her, too, if she needs it. I vowed to help her. I keep to my vow," Jack said lightly.

"I can understand that. What will you do now?" Clifton asked.

"I'll check on the food stores. She will need some heavy meat to help her recover. I'll take care of that. I'll also drop in on the smithy. I need to check on his supplies, too. Something's brewing a hundred miles out in the east. I've been keeping track of it. Anyways, I'll be back later," Jack said lightly. Jenna nodded to him as she nursed the special newborn. Jack sped out the door and was in front of the smithy door in seconds. On walking in, he asked, "Is anyone here?"

"Yes! What can I do for…oh. It's you. What is it?" Master McGreggor said.

"Jenna gave birth to the girl I will follow."

"Did she?! I'll stop by the hut later."

"I'm sure you would. Also, how are your supplies?"

"I'm good for now."

"Good. I'll make sure you get more. Something is coming at us from the east. It's slow, but it may be a problem. You need to fortify this village. Fast."

"What threat?"

"Raiders. Not the ones I forcefully allied with, of course. However, I'll be paying them a visit soon, too. They will want to safeguard their village. If they come through here, you may be selling wares. Quite a few wares. So, I'll get you more supplies. You just need rough ores?" Jack asked.

"Yes. The rough works best to refine better. Easier to melt and blend into harder metals. You have an idea of where to look?" the man asked with an intriguing raise of his brow.

"I always know where to look," Jack chuckled. "Just be glad that I'm helping you and not making the forge cold!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it would be to build the heat back up?!" the master scowled, and Jack started laughing. "Give the raiders your pranks! I beg of you!"

"Don't worry," he grinned wickedly. "With what I have planned for them…all will be well. For us, at least. I'm going to head north now."

"I'll check on my apprentice," the Master muttered. Jack bowed and vanished away to leave a trail of cold mist behind him. "Blow out my forge! Bah! It would take me a good hour to get it back!"

Jack was only giggling with amusement as he sought out the barbaric raiders in question. On finding the small camp, he landed with an explosion of ice and snow to purposely kill their fire. As if on cue, several of the men appeared to be ready to fight. Then they saw him and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What in the blazes…oh…" their leader said with a small wince. "It's you."

"Yes. Me. I have a warning for you. I need your help," Jack muttered lightly. "Your village may also be in danger if you don't assist. It's more raiders, but this time from the east. A hundred miles out. I hope you understand."

"Finally! Some action!" a man shouted. Others were already making claims on spoils.

"And the towns you protect?" the leader asked.

"The one in the very south is the one I am personally defending. The raiders are in the same southern area. If these raiders get within a half mile of it, you'll lose what gold and armor they carry. As well as the fresh horses they bring," Jack smirked. "To the winner goes the spoils, as they say…"

"That they do!" the leader growled. He clearly wanted to be the winner. He would ensure the raiding party didn't get to their goal. "We need better weapons."

"I know. There is a Master Smithy there. Master McGreggor. He has a shop set up in the far southernmost village on the edge of it. Be neutral and he'll sell to you. Any other attitude…I'll kill you before he can lop off your head," Jack warned. "If you need furs, the town can also provide."

"Good to know," the leader nodded. Many of their furs were old and stiff from use. Others were ragged and falling apart. "How long do we have?"

"One month. Leave now and you can reach the town within a week. Do note. A massive set of ice mountains block the path. They are my mountains. If you move through them…travel carefully. Understood?" Jack said. "If you don't, many will die of frost and broken necks…"

"What of our animals?" another man asked.

"Single file line only," Jack advised. "You could go around the ice mountains, but you'll be looking at another week in a wild forest. Tread carefully."

"That we will," the leader nodded. Jack smirked and vanished away easily. Next on his list of things to do was ore supplies. He seemed to hover on the wind as he gleaned information from the very wind that aided him. Turning north, he sped off towards some mountainous slopes. On landing, he magnified the ice to force the mountain wall to split. Once the vein of ore was revealed, he used more ice to break off the massive chunk of rock. The real problem he had was transporting it. He was able to force the ice into the veins of the rock to make a type of chiseling effect. The whole piece crumbled down for easier transport. He made the bits into the form of hail, and the wind was able to pick up the pieces easily. It was quite a bit of power that he was using. He was going to have to rest afterwards.

"The things I do for Jenna…" he sighed. He focused again on what he had to do. The small lumps of ice coated ore was now transported all the way south to the smithy. He was moving so fast that many thought they saw a meteor shower from how the light was reflecting off of the icy ore bits. When he landed, he had to focus for the ore to land in spots somewhat close to the smithy. He didn't want any falling pieces to hit the village. He also knew that he wasn't going to spend the time to gather up the pieces. He sped back to Jenna's hut and walked in.

"Jack?" Jenna frowned in the bed. She saw how drained he looked.

"I brought ore. It's around the smith shop. They'll need to gather it up. I did my part. Where are the others?" Jack asked as he managed to sit down.

"They just left for the smithy," she said. Her newborn was sleeping comfortably, and she carefully set the small girl in the bed. She got up, but Jack was there to push her back down. At the feel of his cold touch, she gasped. Then she stared at him with shock. She felt the cold for the first time in her life. Now she was shaking with disbelief, and he was quick to grab a fur to wrap her with. Even through the fur, she still felt his chill.

"I'm…sorry, Jenna…" he winced.

"It's not intense," she admitted. "It's just…the first time I've ever felt cold…"

"I know," he muttered with a nod. "I'll have to keep my distance."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'll wear more furs. Don't stay away from me. I don't care if I feel cold."

"I won't leave your life."

"I know. I just…don't want you to keep your distance."

"How cold do you feel?"

"Not that cold," she murmured and pulled him close to kiss him. There was just enough cold immunity within her to withstand his kiss. That was more than enough for him. When the newborn cried, Jenna swallowed and nodded at the small push from him to tend to the girl.

"I need to fetch some meat for you. When your husband returns, tell him of the ore around the smithy. He needs to collect it. I did my part by bringing it," Jack said.

"I will," she nodded as she nursed the hungry baby. He nodded and left quickly to fill the cold storage shed with as much meat as it could hold. He knew it was needed for the next week to come.


	10. Chapter 10

The northern raiders had managed to work their way south. They were able to just barely make it through the ice mountains, and they knew it would be rough if they had to go back that way. It was possible that they could go around the terrain, but it would take much longer. They would do what they could. When they finally reached the village, many of the villagers were hiding in their houses. They all knew what raiders looked like.

"Where is the smithy?!" the lead raider hissed at an older lady.

"Just…down the road…" she trembled. He smirked and spat at her feet before turning the way they went. When several of the men looked at her with a gleam in their eyes, they were stopped by the warning chill. They had forgotten that Jack protected this village. If they did any wrong, he'd kill them without warning. It was the middle of winter, as it was. He was at his peak of power here.

"Look sharp, lads!" the leader snarled. "Don't act like a drunken idiot! Let's get the weapons and remove the threat so we can go home!"

When they moved to the smithy, Jack was staring out a window while listening to the wind. Jenna was rocking her newborn. Her other two children were playing with a new fur.

"They're in the village," Jack muttered.

"Will you see them?" she asked.

"Not yet. They know what will happen if they misbehave. McGreggor will knock some sense into them. Clifton is there, too. He has the weapons and armors ready for them the moment they arrive."

"As you say, Jack," she smiled. He glanced over at her with a nod and listened to the wind again. He could easily hear the smithy door opening rather noisily through the wind. The conversation he heard next had him grinning from ear to ear.

"Knock on the door next time!" the master scowled. "And shut it before you put out my forge!"

The lead raider nudged a man to do just that. Then he looked over at the master smith and said, "You know why we came. The man of frozen death told us to kill another group."

"Aye. I know all that," he nodded. "I am Master McGreggor. My apprentice has what you need. If you manage to take care of the threat, you won't have to worry about the coin. I'll consider it paid off."

"Can we keep it, too?" a raider asked.

"As long as it isn't used against me or any innocents," the smith warned. "I'm sure my reputation precedes itself. It's easy for me to curse my wares."

"We know," another man shivered. Clifton simply chuckled in the back room. It was all superstition, but it worked against this lot. He hefted up the massive stack of swords, axes and maces to bring over. Setting them down on the ground to be sorted through, the armor was next.

"Take your pick. See what works best. If you need something fixed, give it over to my apprentice. Then you need to see to the threat. As agreed," McGreggor nodded. Weapons were chosen and armor was fitted. A few blunt swords and dented shields were given over to be repaired masterfully. When they left, the smith looked at his apprentice. "I don't trust them."

"Jack has them under control," Clifton said. He gathered up the left over weapons and armor.

"I still don't trust them."

"We'll see how well they handle the enemy. It's all we can do."

"I don't think they'll live. I've heard of this enemy party. They'll outnumber them."

"That's where I will give them the edge they need," Jack said as he walked in. "I can help them fight through the storm of winter. Any that irk me will die."

"Why couldn't you just take care of them?" Clifton frowned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack grinned. "Besides, the best way to train others is by letting them do things themselves. It's like teaching an animal a new trick."

"Shut it!" the smith warned.

"But it's true!" Jack grinned wickedly. "Anyways, I'll go and busy myself with the approaching raiders. I might be able to slow them down. Hopefully."

"Hopefully you can," Clifton nodded. When Jack vanished away, McGreggor glanced at Clifton. "Yes, Sir? Something the matter?"

"You have enough meat stored up?"

"Yes. Jack helped with that."

"Good. Go grab a large haunch of something that we can cook up in here."

"Of course," Clifton nodded and left. Now that he was alone in the shop, McGreggor went to his forge. He pulled down a sturdy oak handle that he could easily fit both of his hands around. Setting it aside, he started to smelt down some ore to start crafting a sword. Then he thought and changed his mind into a double-bladed battle axe. Something told him that he was going to need it, and he needed to forge it now. His mind changed thoughts to Jenna and the child. He knew that Jack wasn't going to want them separated, if he could help it. The only way the smith could safely protect the child was if the mother died. He had no plans to see that happening.

Jenna was a good woman. She was one of the last of her type with a pure soul and a fierce sense of judgment. She didn't ask to be given the fate that her cards gave her. She had a lot of life left in her. She'd fight to the death. On thinking now, he knew what he had to do.

"I'll train her to fight," he mused and started on a set of bow and arrows. "I'll train her how to defend herself. A good year or two should work. Then I may be done."

He also knew that, if anything happened, he would be contacted first. He offered to protect the special child. He was sure that offer would not be refused. Nodding to himself, he went back to work. As it was now peaceful in the smithy, it was the opposite in the field of snow twenty miles east of the village. Jack stood in the center of the field and thought. It was time to set a trap.

He held aloft his staff of wood and ice with a purpose. Then he took in a deep breath and blew over the top of it. Sparks of blue flames landed on the ground and sunk down through the snow to the hard ground below. From where they sank down, spires of ice erupted. He walked around each one calmly while jagged pieces began to stick out to impale any that got too close. Tilting his head slightly, he kicked at the loose snow in front of him. Now the wind picked it up to carry it around and blanket the deadly spires with a thick sheen of powdery mist.

"Good. You're all here," Jack mused, as he turned to confront the stunned group of allied raiders. "Yes. I made you all a playground. Just be careful. If you get too close, you'll get killed, too."

"How will we be able to see them?" the leader asked.

"With these," Jack said, and he tossed over a pouch of ice diamonds. "Those will vanish after we are done here. Each of you carry one. If you lose it, I can't replace it. They may just end up back in that pouch, so you'll have to go to your leader to get it back. When the fight is over, they'll vanish. With the diamonds in your possession, you'll be able to see through the storm I made. As a test run, do you see the pillars? Just focus a little. If you can."

He smirked and stepped aside. The diamonds were passed around, and they all gaped with shock at the nasty pillars of ice. All they would have to do was ram the enemy into them. The leader looked at his men with a savage grin. They were ready. Now he looked at Jack and said, "How long to wait?"

"One hour. Set your positions now," Jack advised. "You may not get the chance to later."

"You heard him!" a man shouted. Jack was gone when they looked over, and they took that cue to set up their desired spots. Easy kills was something they would always want. Now it was just a matter of time to wait for their prey to show up. And claim the spoils.


	11. Chapter 11

The opposing raiding party had no clue what to expect. All that they knew was that they were on a hot trail to a new village to raid and conquer. They did not expect the sudden fog that came around them out of nowhere. When a man found one of the pillars, he didn't even have a chance to shout a warning when a rival raider ran in and jammed his head through a vicious spike.

A primal scream erupted from the opposing raiding party's leader as a cry for vengeance. The rival leader gave a cold smile as he charged into the fray with his men. With the ice crystals used for their advantage, it was easy to make short work of them. Jack watched everything with a cold form of satisfaction. Then he glanced to the outer ring of his trap to find a man running off. It was not a man he allied with. At the childish grin that he got to play, he swooped in for the kill.

"I don't think so," he snarled and knocked him down with a chilling blast of cold. "Why are you here? I'm sure I'll find out myself, but I want to know from your words."

"S-s-scouting…" the man shivered.

"For what?" Jack smirked.

"F-f-f-food…"

"And you couldn't simply ask for help?" he grimaced. At the pasty color the man started to turn, Jack then asked with soft, cruel hiss, "Are you cold?"

When the man stopped moving, Jack twitched a grin and smashed the frozen body to pieces. Stretching himself out, he now studied what the man wore. On noting the furs, he did pluck one small amulet from the frozen and shattered corpse. McGreggor may be able to tell where it came from. At the sudden shout that the fight was done, Jack lifted the fog. He walked over to where the opposing leader was pinned to the ground. His shoulder was pierced all the way through from an icy spike.

"Heathens!" the man hissed. Then he screamed when Jack reached down and dug his thumb into the bleeding wound to squeeze it.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked with a sadistic giggle.

"You're Satan!" the man grunted.

"No. You can call me Jack," he grinned. "Jack Frost, that is. Father Winter. The same one that set up this little party for you. I didn't like how you were intruding into an area that I protected. I want to know…why? If you're truthful, maybe…just maybe! I'll let you live."

"Frost…" the man gaped. "You are…the devil…!"

"No. That's a complete different story you're weaving. If I was a devil, then where's my pitchfork? Where's my tail or horns? And I thought devils need heat. Not cold," Jack mused. "Anyways, stop changing the subject. Why did you bring your disgusting ilk here?"

"Where else was I to go?" the man winced. "Food was scarce. Trade is scarce. We needed to survive! What more is there for me to say?!"

"So…you don't have a village you belong to?" he asked.

"Why should I?!" the man scowled. Jack removed his hand from the now frozen limb. The man looked at what was his arm and gaped with complete fear.

"Take your men back to your village. I'll take care of this one," Jack muttered.

"My kill!" the raider leader spat. "I'll loot what I need to, too!"

"Done. Kill him now," Jack said and stepped back. The raider grinned wickedly and made short work. Then the body was looted. Jack was only too happy to have gotten the amulet from the man that tried to run. When they nodded that the work was done, the ice diamonds the men possessed vanished. Then the nasty pillars of ice crumbled to nothing. At the mild glare to the men, they knew it was time for them to leave. Nodding their thanks at letting them live, Jack snorted and let the wind carry him off.

He went straight to the smithy and walked in. Clifton was roasting a haunch of meat over the excess heat that the forge gave out. McGreggor looked over at the amulet that was dropped on the counter and walked over to it.

"What's that?" Clifton frowned.

"A trinket I found off of one of the opposing party before I smashed in the body," Jack smirked. "Do you know exactly where it came from and who made it?"

"Hmm," the Master Smith thought as he picked up the small golden amulet. On studying it with a critical eye, he sighed. "I know who made this, but it wasn't me. A fellow colleague of mine in the eastern lands did this. He's as skilled as I am, but I haven't seen him in a few years. He crafts gems as well as I work with steel. I think his name was Master Dulfilo."

"Really?" Jack thought. "Maybe I should have him come here, too."

"If you can find him! He doesn't tend to the populace anymore," McGreggor grumbled.

"I found you. Didn't I?" Jack grinned. That had the Master Smith thinking.

"If you can find him, I can help him make a shop. With all the raids happening, maybe it's time he came out of hiding. Oh. Take this with you if you choose to search," the man said and pulled out his small trademark symbol of a cast iron anvil made from steel. "He'll recognize that."

"That I will," Jack nodded and pocketed both amulets. "Who normally owns the amulets?"

"Apprentices. Wait. You mean to tell me that the man you killed had this on him?! Either it was stolen or the man went bad!" McGreggor winced. "It had to have been stolen. Only way."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Jack agreed. "The man looked hardened before he froze over, but he looked nothing like a craftsman should. Anyways, I'll start my search for your possible counterpart."

"You do that," he nodded. Clifton was still tending to the meat when Jack left. Jenna's house was the next stop. He didn't even have to knock on the door when she opened it for him. He walked in with a small smile and she hugged him tight.

"The kids are napping," she sighed.

"Good. I have to travel for a bit. The attackers are done. The other raiders have left. If anything happens, you call on me. I mean it," he said. She nodded and he kissed her hard. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly as he held her. A kiss was pressed to her temple and he backed away. He needed to try and find this person. The faster he did, the faster he could get back to her.

"I miss you, Jack," she winced. He smiled and gazed into her blue-tinged brown eyes.

"I know. I miss you, too," he admitted. He swallowed hard and refocused. "I'll see about bringing you back a gift of chocolate. Okay?"

"I would like that," she blushed.

"Eat some more elk. You need the meat," he said.

"It's…too cold for me to go out now…" she trembled with a frown. He looked at her with another hard swallow. He hated how she lost her immunity to feel such a thing! He quickly bolted out the door to grab a decent sized chunk of meat for her to bring back in. Setting it on a fur to thaw a bit, she nodded. Then he thought and had her bring him the spit. He skewered it neatly for her to keep her from having to touch a cold roast. Only after he saw she had it over the fire did he nod.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. He let her pull him close to kiss with a wild form of passion that he clearly missed. Pushing her away, he was out the door. When she touched his tunic just before he vanished, he stiffened. This was his weakness with her. If she touched any part of him before he had to leave, he simply couldn't go. "Jenna. I have to go."

"Please, Jack…" she whimpered.

"You are not immune to me anymore!"

"I don't care!" she gasped through her tears.

"It would be risky!" he argued.

"I just…please…" she begged. He turned to face her and kissed her hard as though to calm her down. Making sure the furs were in place, he lifted her up to carry her to the bed. Only then did he stop himself with a gasp for control. Her hands were gripping onto his tunic to keep him close.

"Jenna," he said with a hard tremble. "I'll make a deal with you."

"No. No deals," she muttered and pulled him down to kiss with a wild abandon. He wanted to give in. He almost gave in. He fought for control and won.

"When I get back, Jenna," he whispered a chill breath in her ear. "We can…try when I get back."

"No," she growled and kissed him again. A low groan escaped him, but, once again, he was saved by the cry of a child in the other room. "No! Please!"

"When I get back," he vowed. "I…promise you…"

"You promise?" she swallowed. He nodded with a solemn look. Only then was she able to let go of his tunic. And only then did he press a desperate kiss on her mouth before bolting from the house. Now that he was safe in the folds of the wind, a part of him felt denied. Another part of him felt afraid. He didn't know what would happen if he was with her. It was possible that he wouldn't be compatible, but would he hurt her? He simply didn't know. Even now, as he traveled the eastern winds, he was still quite worried. In the end, he pushed it aside. Such a thing would be something he would work on in time. Right now, he had someone to find and recruit. The village needed his help.


	12. Chapter 12

The man he was looking for had become a bit of a hermit. Jack stopped over the closest town that last knew of him and gleaned what he could from local gossips. On learning that the man now dwelled in a natural cave high up in a mountain, it was easy to find him. He stood at the cave entrance with his back against a wall. The thin, elderly man was busy heating up a soup he prepared.

"You're wasting your time, you know?" Jack muttered. The man looked up and blinked.

"How did you find me?!" the elder demanded. His thinning hair was hidden away under a heavy fur cap. He was dressed in furs from head to toe to keep warm. Jack simply smirked and turned to look at him with an ice cold gaze.

"An old…acquaintance…of yours sent me to find you. Your skills as a jeweler are needed once more. As to how I found you, well…the town likes to talk. Word of mouth spreads faster than the wind at times. It's a known fact," Jack said lightly. The wall was neatly covered with frost and rime when he pulled away from where he leaned. The elderly man was shaking.

"Are you death? Has my time finally come?" he whispered.

"No. You can call me Jack," he grinned back with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Tell me, Master Dulfilo, do you remember one by the name of McGreggor? He's as much a Master as you now. I'm sure you know him."

"I haven't heard that name in years!" Dulfilo blinked.

"Your services are needed again. He is working in a village that I protect. You are needed to assist him in various trades. If you need help getting to him, I can assist in a limited way. Oh. Do you recognize this?" Jack asked as he tossed over the small gold symbol.

"I do. I gave this to only my most accomplished apprentices," the man winced.

"I found it on a raider. I think your apprentice is dead," Jack said.

"I…I see…" he trembled. "I don't have very many…"

"The village I protect is filled with young men and women that are seeking an honest trade. And if you don't believe that Master McGreggor is there, he told me to give you this," Jack muttered and tossed over the steel symbol with the anvil. Dulfilo's thin face paled. "How did such a successful man like yourself end up here? I thought you'd be in a better establishment."

"Greed got to my mind," the man admitted. "I thought to remove such things from my thoughts. It interfered with my work. I have mastered the removal of the sin, but I have not felt ready to leave for society. This was my act of cleansing. And…if McGreggor asked for me to assist…well…he helped me before in the past. I can consider this a return in favor. I don't have much of my old equipment, though."

"Good. Less to carry," Jack grinned. "It would take too long for you to walk. I can get you the equipment you need. First, we need to get you to the village. When you find a location, I'll set you up."

"Why is this village important?" Dulfilo asked.

"When you are established, you will be informed. If Master McGreggor decides to fill you in, that's up to him. Until then, I need to get you there. Pack up what you need to take with you. You have enough furs for this to be relatively simple. Good. Hide your face so your nose doesn't freeze. If you close your eyes, you won't even know what happens," Jack advised. "Traveling by wind isn't for the faint of heart. Especially at your age."

"Travel by what?" the elderly man blinked.

"It's the fastest way to get there! You'd be looking at two months of travel by land in this weather! You'll be fine. No more than ten minutes with the way I move. I'll even keep this cave safe for you. If you want," Jack grinned. "That's easy."

"If you could? I would want to come back here if something happened," he agreed.

"Gather what you need and stand outside. I doubt you'll want to be inside," Jack nodded. Some small cooking utensils, a bedroll and various other small artifacts were collected. Everything was bound up in the bedroll and strapped to Dulfilo's back. He followed Jack outside and gaped in shock when the ice and wood staff was breathed on. A solid wall of ice now sealed the cave fully.

"How do I get back in?!" the man asked with disbelief.

"When you're ready, it will crumble for you," Jack nodded. "Trust me. I know this."

"If you say so…" the man trembled.

"Now hide your face and close your eyes. And keep them closed," Jack muttered. The man did just that. He felt Jack grab hold of him and felt an intense chill. About five minutes later, he woke up shivering in the heated smithy.

"You carried him?!" McGreggor gaped.

"You had oxen and other supplies. He didn't. He lost most of his equipment. I can see about finding them. Or stealing them. Whatever happens first. I'll do what I can. First thing's first. Thaw him out and find him a place to setup shop. Then I'll be able to see what I can bring him," Jack said. "Where is Clifton? Is he here?"

"No. He went to be with his family," McGreggor nodded. He went to help his old friend get warmed up and fed a decent meal. Jack left shortly after. When he got outside Jenna's hut, he paused. Jenna wasn't there. Where did she go? He listened to what the wind brought back to him.

"Your mother went to sell some furs. She'll be back," Clifton was telling his oldest.

"I miss Mom!" the boy frowned.

"I know. Don't worry," Clifton chuckled. That had Jack narrow his eyes. Did she really go off into the town to sell furs? He focused to find her and paused in realization. She went into the woods. Now that he was concerned for her safety, he sped off after her. When he approached her, he saw that she was actually waiting for him.

"I knew you would find me," she smiled.

"Why did you leave?!" he growled.

"When Clifton came home, I knew you wanted to be with me. I wanted to be with you, too."

"He'll catch on. How did you convince him to let you sell furs?"

"I told him I felt cooped up. He understood that. I did sell a few furs, so I didn't lie. I came here after that. I feel cold, but I don't, too. I wanted to come out here because I met you first. Right here," she said softly. Jack muttered and she had already pulled him close to kiss in a needy way.

"Your children need you," he growled.

"The children are with their father. They're fine," she growled back and kissed him again.

"You'll get cold…" he mumbled. He was still trying to fight her.

"I don't care," she whispered and kissed him with a fevered passion. He lost the battle he desperately tried to fight off. Furs were spread down on the chilly earth. A quick shift of his pants were done and a lift of her skirts was next. He made sure to only grip the furs as her heat surrounded him at long last. He was so cold to her! So intensely cold! At the same time, she didn't care. He should have been her husband. At his shout of completion, she felt the icy chill of his essence. It made her tremble all over, but she endured it.

"You're cold?" he whispered with a shaky breath. She just huddled into him without an answer. He sighed and hugged her through the furs she wore. "You felt nothing?"

"I felt your cold. But, it's like I said. I don't care," she swallowed and kissed him passionately. "We were together. I'm still alive. Everything was fine."

"For now," he muttered. "And…if a child happens?"

"We will see," she smiled and pressed another kiss to his mouth. "We have proved that we can be together. Time will tell what happens. Right?"

"If you have a child from me, then Clifton will not be so happy," he frowned.

"Like I said. We will see what happens," she said. He could only nod. He was able to separate from her carefully and help her stand. Clothing was fixed back to rights and he thought. She did birth a daughter for him to follow. After this experiment, if something happened to Clifton, he would protect Jenna and her children with everything he had. They would have to be careful, though, if they planned to be together again. The oldest son was starting to grasp what was really going on. It was also why Jenna had to leave the hut. It was to avoid suspicion.

"Let's get you back to your children," he said.

"Okay," she smiled. Her insides felt numb. The sensation would likely linger through the night. His seed was so cold that her womb was completely chilled. Walking was easy, but sitting down was a bit rough. She would manage. That was because she loved him. She always did, and she always would. That would never change.


End file.
